The new Beginning
by Twilightfever
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice are sisters: move to a new town and bump into the three boys who are popular and dated every girl in the school and they are Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Will they find love?
1. The start

**Author's note:** Okay this is my First one. First, Bella, Rose, and Alice are all sisters (I know I am a little crazy in the head, hehe) Second, they are all Humans…that is about it!!! Please **review** and I will send my lovez….

xoxoxo,

Twilightfever

**Disclaimer:** I am not S.M. and I do not own Twilight, New moon, or Eclipse...but I can dream!!

**Chapter 1: The Start…**

**Bella POV**

I sat up in my bed looking at the window. I heard a soft knock on my door "Come in" I yelled out as I picked out some clothes to wear today. It was Alice "Hey Bella, we are leaving in 2 hours" she said and smiled at me. "Okay, I only have a take a shower" I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I washed my hair with my favorite Strawberry shampoo and washed my body. I walked out of the shower and put on my pink jogging suit and my pink flip-flop. I walked outside and almost ran into Renee "Oh sorry mom" I said, a little contrite. "No, it is alright" she said and ran upstairs. _Why is she in a rush...?_ I thought as I put all of our stuff in the car. I looked at my clock; it was time to leave. I ran upstairs "Time to leave" I announced.

**Alice POV**

I skipped down the stairs "Yes!" she yelled. I pulled Rose and Bella into the car. "Mom, let's go" I yelled anxious. Renee ran to the car "You guys ready?" Renee said as she got in the car. I answered for everyone "Yes, now drive" she commended. "Fine bossy pants" Renee said and drive forward the airport. "Alice are you excited about are new school" Rose asked. I looked at her a little perplexes "Yeah" I said. "Don't you miss our old school?" Bella asked. "Yeah but I want a new start" I said to them both. "Oh, I miss everyone" Bella sighed and sat back.

We arrived at the airport and as we were about to go on the plane Renee started to cry "I will miss you call me, email, letter…anything okay bye" Renee cried out to us. "I love you" Renee yelled as they closed the door. I sighed in relief "Finally I thought she was going to crawl in here" I said as I took my seat next to Rose and Bella. I listened to my music and went on Rose's computer.

We arrived there in about 5 hours as we walked to the waiting area I spotted Charlie.

**Rose POV**

I ran up to Charlie with my bags in my hands "Hey, Dad" I said gladly. I felt my sisters grabbed him to "Hey Dad" they said. He hugged us back and kissed all of our heads. "I miss you guys" he said and smiled. I pulled away and smiled back "We miss you too". He grabbed our bags and headed for the door "It is time to go home" he said and pulled us to the door.


	2. Their what!

**Author Note: **Btw Edward, Emmett and Jasper are brothers and Charlie owns a mansion. Review Please…

Xoxoxo,

Twilightfever

**Rose POV:**

I ran to my room looking for some clothes to wear tomorrow. At the end a found a pink and read dresses with pink sandals. I walked downstairs and decide to make dinner for Charlie and everyone else. She made tacos and Mexican rice and called everyone for dinner. When everyone came down stairs she was already making the plates. "I made dinner for everyone" I said smiling. And sat down at the table and started to eat. "This is good Rose" Charlie said, surprise. "Thanks dad" I said. After they were done I washed the dishes and took a long shower.

**Bella POV:**

I went upstairs after finishing dinner and took a shower in my personal bathroom. I got out and combed through my hair and set my alarm for tomorrow I laid in my bed and thought about tomorrow and finally drifted to sleep.

**Alice POV:**

I took a long shower in Bella's bathroom when she was sleep and dried my short black hair. I laid in my bed listening to my I-pod and fall asleep in a short period of time.

I woke up and looked at the clock 6:00am, I sighed and got up. I walked to my closet and picked up my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a very cold and short shower. I got out and put on my pink fitting mini skirt and her pink shirt. I walked to Bella's room and woke her up. "Wakeup it is 6:15" she yelled in her ear. She moaned and flashed up "No" she growled. I smiled and pushed her "Get up". She got up and walked to her closet. I walked out and woke up Rose, which was very-very difficult. But Rose finally woke after I tickled her half to death. I walked to the kitchen and pick up a banana.

**Bella POV:**

I ran to the shower after I was done I combed through my hair and put it in a neat bun. I put my little tight jeans on with a blue shirt that went to my lower thigh. I grabbed the keys from off the counter "Come on guys" I yelled and waited for them on the front door. When they came down I ran to the car "I am driving" I announced and a musical voice. They rolled their eyes and walked to the car. We got in and droved away. The school was not hard to find at all it was the only high school around. I parked next to a shiny Volvo and I got out first, then Rose and Alice. We walked arms linked to the head office. It was a little cold outside but very warm inside. A lady in the fist desk gave us a map of the school and our classes. We had all of are classes together but one. I smiled and giggled "Yes, we have most of are classes together" I yelled when we were outside "sweet". Rose smiled and put her eyeliner on. More kids were coming so a guess school was about to start. I sat on the bench next to Rose and helped her put her eyeliner on her other eye.

**Edward POV (Finally): **

I walked around the front of the school with Jasper and Emmett. "I think there will be some new girl student today" Jasper said and winked at Emmett. "Yeah, 3 girls I think" he said and looked around for them. I looked at Emmett and smirked "Be patient, Emmett" I said and smiled. He smiled back "Yeah I guess so" he said and leaned against the building. Someone poked me, I turned around to see Lauren "Hey Lauren" I hugged her. "Hey, what is going on?" She smiled at me. "Nothing much" he said and pulled away. "Do you have plans Friday night" She said and winked at me. He thought for a minute "I think I don't…I will call you" he said and winked at her. She giggled and nod "Bye" she said and blow me a kiss. "Bye" I said back and smiled. Jasper tapped my shoulder "I think I found one" he said and looked at Alice; I turned around and saw her too.

**Alice POV:**

I sat down and looked at my clock "The bell is going to ring in 3…2…1" the bell rang, I smiled. "Nice" Rose said and walked with me arms link with me in the middle and Bella on the other side. We had the first class together, we walked into the room and walked strait to the teacher "Hello, you must be the three new student" the young woman said and smiled. "My name is Mrs. Case" She said and shook our hands. "Hello nice to meet you" we said at the same time. She smiled and pointed to a desk in the far counter "Alice you can sit there" she said and smiled. "Okay" I walked to the desk. I watched her as she put Rose in the desk in the middle and Bella in the seat in the other far corner. The students started to come and a boy sat next to me, I was being nice and smiled at him. He smiled back "Hello my name is Jasper" he intruded. "Hi Jasper, my name is Alice" I said and looked at Rose; who was looking at me 'What are you doing?' she mouthed to me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

**Narrator (me):**

Bella played with her pencil until a handsome boy sat next to her. He smiled at her "Hey, my name is Edward Cullen" he said in a violet voice. Bella looked at him for two second until she came back to reality "Hi, my name is Bella Swan" she said and looked at his smile. He laughed and looked at her. She had to look away; she played with her pencil again and sighed. "Where do you live?" he asked, thinking if he saw any house near him for sell. "I live in Field ave…I live with my dad and 2 sisters" She said.

**Rose POV:**

I looked at my mirror and put my lip gloss on. "Hello my name is Emmett" she looked at to see a boy sitting next to her "Hey, my name is Rosalie but call me Rose" she said and smiled. He was very hot, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He stared back, I quickly looked away. The rest of the class was the same way, me looking at him, him looking back, and me looking away. I had no idea what the class was about I don't even remember what class I was in. I walked out of my seat and Bella and Alice ran to me "We need to go" they said to me and pulled me out of the room. After a few classes it was lunch. I sat down with Alice and Bella. Then two girls sat next me us "Hello my name is Jessica" said the first girl; who was short. "And my name is Lauren" said the second girl. We introduce ourselves and started to eat…until Lauren said "Have you guys meet them" she pointed to the boys we sat next to first period. "Yeah" we said together. "Of course" Jessica said, and shook her head.

We looked at her "What they seem like nice boys" I said and took my sandwich. "Duh, they dated every girl in the school…they date them, brake their heart, and start on a new girl" Lauren explained. We dropped our mouths "You a kidding" Alice yelled. They shook their heads "Nope I done it" Jessica said and pointed to Jasper "I dated him for two week and let me tell you…the best two weeks of my life and out of nowhere him said 'we should stop seeing each other' , broke my heart but I am dating Mike now". I had so much to think about but the fist thing that came up was that I was bout to date a pimp.

**Note:** Okay I gave you this because the other one was short. I will update soon…I am working on it now. And please review **(Hint: I update curetting to the review so say something to make me put a new chapter up!!))**…Thanx for the reviews guys, I feel so loved, hehehe

XoXoXoXo


	3. Friends?

**Author's note: **Okay there is a chance a might change the rate to M...again might change it. Review plz, Xoxoxo!

**Alice POV:**

After lunch I had Spanish and my sister weren't with me. I just hope that Jasper isn't here. A boy sat next to me, I didn't look until he said my name. I looked at him "Hi, Jasper" I said and tried to move away from him. I guess he notice because he grabbed my arm "Are you okay?" he asked. I rolled my eyes "No", he looked at me confused "Why what happened" he asked and moved closer to me. I moved away "You are trying to date every girl in the school, and I am not planning on being one of them…I will have to pass on the offer" I said and looking away from him. He sighed "But I just want to be your friend" he said in the most innocent voice I have ever heard, he was good. "I don't believe you" I said turning around to face him, wrong thing to do. "It is true though, you seem…different" He said, he was so hot. I rolled my eyes and sighed "I still do believe you but I will give you one chance, Jasper…don't mess it up" I said, I can't believe I am doing this. He smiled "Thank you so much" he said it to most beautiful voice. I smiled slightly "Your welcome", and then class started.

**Jasper POV:**

I walked out of the class with Alice by my side. I was very glad she gave me a chance I mean I would love to have her for my girlfriend, but somebody told her and wait until I find out whom. "What is your next class" Alice asked breaking my thoughts. "Um, gym you?" I asked really hoping she had gym too. Because I know that my brothers have gym too. "Yeah me too" she said. "That is great" I said, smiled. She asked me about my family and thing I liked to do and I asked thing about her. When we reached the gym room, I walked her to the girl changing room and I walked to the boys changing room. When I walked out I saw Alice talking to some girls and my brother on the bench talking, I walked to my brothers. "Hey Jasper" Edward called out to me, I ran to them. "Hey" I said and smiled. Emmett walked up to me "Have you talked Alice" He asked and smiled. "Yeah she figured out about us trying to date every girl in school…but she said we can be friends" I said and looked at Alice; who was looking at me. I smiled at her "What...? Do you think Bella and Rose knew because I wanted to know her more and maybe more then that" Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

**Bella's POV**  
After I got dressed in the locker room, I was now in the gym, My fellow peers all talking and laughing with each other. I on the other hand was doing my own thing. Until I heard someone say my name. I turned expectingly. Edward Cullen was now in front of me in the same gym uniform as the boys. With a cocky smile on face.  
" I'm surprised to see you in my gym class," he said. I didn't respond. I just nodded my head. The cocky smirk still on his face. I started to walk toward the bleachers so I could sit down. I could hear him following me. I turned sharply so that I faced him.  
" Is there something you want from me? " I asked.  
" No, I just though since your the new student you could use a friend thats all. " He replied.  
" Well, I'm fine thank you very much! You don't need to worry about me. " I replied sternly.  
**Edward POV**  
Did she not like me? Everyone liked me! Who was this girl? Why did she not want to be my friend? I thought maybe she might be intimidated by me. So I tried a little harder.  
" So, how do you like our school so far? " I asked sweetly.  
" I think my school is much better." She replied. I couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. With her long chocolate brown hair running down her back. She was probably one of the most stunning girl's I have ever met. With her sweet chocolate brown eyes and big, luscious lips. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her. I tried to get that image out of my mind, realizing I already had a girlfriend. Lauren. I shivered thinking about her.  
"OK people! We all need to choose a partner!" yelled Coach Conant. Sweet, I can choose Bella.  
"Oh Edward!" yelled Lauren. Oh god! She always follows me. Why can't she ever leave me alone! " Edward you have to be my partner of course! " She said.  
" Why can't you be partners with Lauren," I hissed.  
" Well, why would I be partners with my best friend when I have my boyfriend, " she replied. I wonder why I can't just dump her. She is so annoying, but i knew that if I did she would probably make my life a living hell! So, I just put up with her.  
" Fine," I hissed.  
" Did I tell you how good your hair look today? " she asked. I ignored her trying to find Bella. I saw her talking to some boy who I don't know. Jealously shot threw me. Why would she be talking to that boy when I was right here. I didn't know for sure, but one thing I did know, she will soon be eating out of the palm of my hand.

**Author note: Okay I was going to out this up on Monday but my friend force me to put it up now…Humaa101 and me did this together!!!!, hoped you like it. I might put the next Chap. up this Wed...Review and The next Chapter they will be out of school.**


	4. Try Harder

**Author's note: **Okay, here is Chapter 4, hope you like it!!!...Review please

**Rose POV:**

After the final bell, I partially ran the whole way to my locker. When I finally got there the last I want to do was 'Accidentally' bump into Emmett again. I didn't wait for my sister; I just sat on the nearest bench outside. I grabbed my black nail polish and started to polish my right hand. Then I heard someone stepping in front of me "Hey Rose" Emmett said, shit, why me? "Hi, Emmett" I said and continued to polish my nails. He sat next to me "Are you waiting for someone" he asked. I rolled my eyes, why would I just be sitting here when I could be at home if I was not waiting for someone "Yes, yes I am" I said and put my nail polish away "Can I help you with something?". He looked at me "No, I just want to talk to you" he said. I rolled my eyes "Oh please". "Did I do something to offend you" he asked looking at me confound. "Well yeah, trying to date every girl in school and I was not planning on being one anytime soon" I said a little outraged.

**Emmett POV:**

Shit, who told her…I know I should have asked her out early, why would she care I don't have a girlfriend now, I haven't dated a girl in about 3 weeks, and I think is a really cool person even though I only know her for a very short time I want to know her more, I guess I think she is pretty hot though…wait she is waiting for me to answer "Um, well I haven't date anyone in like 3 weeks because I am looking for someone I can be with for a long period of time, Rose and I think it is you" I said. "Aw, that is…a really piece of shit" she said and walked away. Did she just call me out, that was so mean…dawn she is hard core and I like it. If I do anything I will be Rose being my new girlfriend.

**Alice POV:**

I walked to the office to signed up for track and soccer. The soccer practices were today so I text Rose to tell her I will need a ride home at 5pm. She text me back saying she was in the car and she will call me when she was ready to pick me up. I ran back to the gym and told the coach I needed a uniform, he gave me a small and told me to change. I walked to the changing room and saw Jessica "Hey are you in soccer too?" I asked and ran to her. "Yeah" she said and smiled. We changed and went outside to join everyone else. We did some drills then we had we time. I kick the ball a little too far and it hit right in Jasper's groin. He fall to the ground, my mouth dropped "Jasper?!?!?" I yelled and ran to him. Jessica saw me and smirked to herself. She was a jerk; he might have broken her heart but in doesn't mean she can laugh at him because he hurt his groin. I reached him and he was groaning on the ground "Jasper are you okay?" I asked very alarmed. He took some deep breaths "No" he said and tried to get up. "Let me help" I said and pulled him up so the he was against a tree. "I am so sorry" I said, there was nothing else for me to do. "It is okay" he said and smiled. I really did feel bad about what happened. But what was I suppose to do this was not something I had experience on. "Are you sure?" I asked I needed to help as much as possible. He closed his eyes "Yeah, but you do have some powerful legs" he said and chuckled. I smiled and giggled "Thanks". I waited until he felt a little better "Okay I think I can walk, can you help me?" he said. "Of course" I said and took his hand and pulled him up. "Thanks" he said when he was finally on his feet. "No problem let me take you to the nurse" I pulled him. "No I am okay, I promise" he said. I smiled and sighed in relief "Good". I helped him sit down on the benches and we sat out for the rest of practice.

**Bella POV**  
Time to go home. Thank God. Now I can just go home and read a good book or something. When I got into the parking lot I started looking for Rose's car. God, where was she. The nerve of that Edward boy during gym today! Just thinking about him made me mad. Couldn't he get the hint that I didn't want to be friends with him? What does he want from me? He obviously doesn't like me in a romantic way. The way Lauren kept throwing herself at him. Why would he want me when he has Lauren? He was really handsome though, and I loved his green eyes. They just penetrated me whenever I looked into them. I tried not to think about him that much, I have to admit it was quite difficult not to. I looked around for Rose's car. Then I saw her car and sighed in relief. I started to walk the car when somebody grabbed my arm. I looked up to see who it was and was not surprised to see Edward Cullen.  
"Are you stalking me? " I asked sharply. He had that same cocky smile on his beautiful face. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?  
"Do you need a ride home?" he asked still smiling. I looked up at him wondering if he was serious. This was probably some joke or something. Why would he want take me home? Didn't he need to drop off Lauren at her house? Where was Lauren when you needed her?  
"Don't you need to take your girlfriend home? " I murmured trying not to make eye contact with him, it was shockingly difficult not to look in his green eyes.  
"I'm actually trying to avoid her these days," he said calmly. I wondered if he even liked her. Why would he? Yeah, she was pretty, but more like pretty annoying.  
"Well, I'm sorry but my sisters are taking me home. Obviously since their my sisters and we live together and all," I knew I was babbling but i just couldn't help it. Why was I so nervous around him? I hated it, I hated being so nervous and sweaty around him. Did this mean I liked him? Of coarse not. I couldn't like Edward Cullen! The thought was too insane! People like me and Edward never end up together. So...why was there butterflies in my stomach and why did my palms get all sweaty? I don't like these feelings I have for him. I don't like them one bit! But I just couldn't stop staring into his emerald eyes. Just looking at them made my heart melt. How could he have this effect on me? How? The feelings I had for him weren't as strong as the feelings I had for any other boy. So, what was so special about him? I walked to the car in silence think hard about Edward. "Hey Bella, what took so long" Rose asked when I got in the car. "Oh, sorry I was talking to someone" I said still lose in thoughts. She pulled away and droved away, I looked out the widow and saw the park. "Um, Rose we are going to wrong way" I said as she parked the car. "I know Alice is getting out of soccer practice soon, so I am staying near the school" She said and turned the off. She sat in silence; I guess she is lose in thoughts too. I just hope that we will not bump into Edward and Emmett again, at least for the rest of the day.

**Author Note: Okay I know I was suppose to update Wed. but I forgot it was Halloween, then Thursday I had like 3 test, and Friday I had I took pulled out (IT HURT LIKE HELL)), but I had some time to update. I didn't check over it so it might be some miss spelled words, you can't blame me I JUST GOT MY TOOTH PULLED OUT!!**

**:) Hoped you guys liked it :) **


	5. No agian

**Author Note: Bella, Rose and Alice will call Edward, Jasper and Emmett 'playboys' just to let you know! Here is Chapter 5, enjoy :**

**Rose POV:**

It was almost time to pick up Alice, so I decided to start leaving. Bella played with the radio and finally picked the perfect song. We stopped at a red light and I looked in the mirror and saw a silver Volvo behind us. I turned the music up and drove away when the light changed. We arrived there and parked on the far end of the small high school.

I finally saw Alice helping someone get up and walked him to the silver Volvo that was behind us. She ran to us and got in. What the hell was she doing over there…maybe she has a boyfriend or a new friend that is handicap. It was silent until Bella broke it "What the hell where you doing over there?" she said, a little frustrated and I wonder why? She was silent "I was just helping a friend" Alice said. I drove away as Bella begged Alice to tell her about her new friend.

We arrived home Alice still silent, she was keeping something away from us and wasn't the boy she help one of those playboys, I really didn't get a good look at him but I think so. We got out and walked into the house and I walked directly to the kitchen, I haven't eaten since lunch and I barley ate that. I make a sandwich with a glass of juice. Alice and Bella were kind of having a little talk that I could barley heard. Then I heard Bella laugh her head off "You are kidding?" She yelled out. What are they talking about and why was Bella laughing. I hate when they have their little talks. I rolled my eyes and finished the raised of my food and washed the dishes. I walked passed them, Bella was still giggling and Alice was looking and Bella looking mad and frustrated. I walked to my room and watched a little television.

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe that Alice kicked the ball in Jasper's groin. I felt bad for him…a little but that was so funny, I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at Alice and smiled when I saw her face. "It is not funny, I feel so bad" She said and looked down. "Well, I am sure he feels better, so there is nothing to worry about" I said.

"Yeah, I guess your right" she said and sighed in relief.

"So…did he do anything to you?"

"No, he looked a little mad and in pain" she looked like she didn't want to talk about it so I shut up, but I knew one thing that would make her better, even though I hate but for it was worth it "Alice" I singed "Who wants to go shopping!?". Her face perked up with brightness and happiness "Me!" she said and skipped around "Rose want to go to the mall?!" she yelled out. "Yeah, one moment, I need to change" Rose yelled back. Alice looked down at herself "Yeah maybe I should change too" she said and ran to her room; I followed her but went to my own room. I changed in my light blue jeans which were a little tight, my blue shirt with the words 'A bitch from birth' that Alice gave me, my small white purse and my big sunglasses with a white frame. I comb through my hair and walked out my room. Rose and Alice were already and were waiting for me. We grabbed our jackets and walked out the door, Alice ran to the driver seat and I ran to the passenger seat, forcing Rose to sit in the back. I played with the radio and found the perfect song, I turned it up. It was a nice day it was warm, sunny and a little windy; which made it better. Alice rolled the windows down and I put my sunglasses on.

We arrived in Port Angeles and drove around and finally found the mall. We got out and Alice went full speed to the entrance; we followed her in a heart beat and Alice went to the first store she saw. Rose and I stayed behind to sit down until Alice came out. I spotted three boys walked around the corner; they looked familiar. I looked closer and saw that it was the playboys. "Oh shit" I said in a quiet voice. Rose looked at me and I tried secretly point at them. "No!" she said "I was trying to have fun too". I rolled my eyes and got up "Lets walk the other way" I walked to the opposite wall of them, then they turned around and they were now right behind us. "Shoot" I whispered to Rose. We walked a little faster and went into the nearest store and apparently they were heading there too. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I tried to change my tone. It was Alice.

"Bella, where are you?"

"Oh, sorry we will be there soon, where you?"

"Um…where you left me"

"Okay, we will meet you soon, okay?"

"Whatever…I think I see you, are you in that music store"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I am walking over there, bye"

"No!" I yelled, but she hanged up. "Oh no" I said and smacked my forehead. "What it is it?" Rose asked. "Alice is-"I was interrupted by Alice "There you guys are" she said a little too loud. Everyone near us turn toward us; including the playboys. "Hi, um we need to-"She interrupted me again. "Bella, why are you guys where?" she said "Rose you don't even like music". We both sighed in defeat, when we hear them say our names. 'Ops sorry guys' Alice mouth to us with a spot of amusement in her eyes. Me and Rose turned around to face Edward and Emmett; Alice was so lucky she didn't have to worry about Jasper. They looked back at us, they did looked a little hurt that we were hiding away from them; but which made me a little sad for them. "Um...hey" Rose said with innocence. They ignored it "Why were you hiding?" Emmett asked, the question was for Rose. "Uh, I wasn't hiding. We were sitting down and Bella wanted to see if they had good music, so we walked over there. I didn't even notice you guys" She said , she was a good liar; I am glad he didn't ask me. "Oh, okay sorry I blamed you" He said, and smiled. "It is okay…um we should go" she said and we started to walked out. Then Edward grabbed my arm "Why don't we _all_ hangout for awhile?" he asked, politely. I looked at my sisters; who were hesitating. "Err, sure" I said not waiting for their answer. Edward smiled a crooked smile and perked up "Okay we can go to the café next door" he said. We nodded and walked toward the exit. I saw Alice pouting "Are you okay?" I asked her. "No, I didn't shop at all" she said, sad. "I promise we will go shopping for hours this weekend" I said and she smiled did a quiet shriek. I looked at Edward and found out he was already looking at me, I blushed slightly. He smiled, making me blush a little more. We arrived at the small café and Emmett opened the door for us, we took a seat at a table for six. Edward sat cross from me, Emmett sat cross from Rose and Jasper sat cross from Alice. The café was kind of fancy, the waitress came to us and took are order. Me and my sister order black tea and the boys order coffee. Edward smiled at me, I tried to smile back. I don't know how this will end but if we put a hand on me I will-

"So, why did you move to this boring town" Edward said interrupting my thoughts. I looked at my sister and they were having their own little talk with the boys. "It is a very confusing story" was all I said. "I am sure I can keep up" he said, smiling. I sighed and began "It all started when my mom left my dad, I wasn't born yet but my Rose was and she remembers every detail, but I am not going to go into details. She moved far away from Forks; for a new start. She meet John a year ago. They got married and John had to leave for his job, my mom, Renee was getting depress without him. So me and my sisters had to fix it by coming here so she can be happy and travel around with John. When we told her we _wanted_ to leave, she didn't approve. We kept telling her that we wanted to spend time with Charlie in Forks. I didn't say anything because I am a terrible liar but she kept saying thing like 'you guys, it is cold over there' and 'Charlie might be too busy to take care of you guys'. But after awhile she gave up and we left to come here" I said and smiled "That is it". He stared at me "That wasn't that complex" he finally said. We waitress gave us our drink and walked away. I took a sip and looked at him. "But do you think your mom, Renee do the same thing for you" he challenged me. I though for a minute "I think so, she did a lot for us we just want to returned to favor" I said back. He raised his eyebrow "That is a big favor" He said and smiled. I replied "Yeah but for her it was worth it". He took a sip from his coffee "You must love your mom a lot" he said, sad. I wonder why he was sad. "Yeah" I said and smiled; thinking of memories. Then it hit me; I just told Edward half of my life story. I turned toward my sisters and saw that Rose and Emmett were walking to far side coffee shop.

**Author Note: I hoped you liked it. Okay, I will need your help, I need advice on what Rose and Emmett will talk about (help!!), so REVIEW!!! Thanks :**

**And…I will update very soon so keep an eye out ;)**

**:) Twilightfever :)**


	6. No happy endings

**Author Note: Thanx for the REVIEWS guys, I send my love and thanx for people who are giving me advice… Chapters 6, enjoy!!!**

**Emmett POV:**

I looked at Rose. "Can we talk in private, please" I asked her. She finally made eye contact with "Um, sure" she said and stood up. I smiled "Thanks" she followed me to the far side where everyone couldn't see us or heard us. We sat down and she smiled at me, I smiled back. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked me, curiously. "I just want to know about you that is all" I said to her. She sighed in relief "Okay, shoot".

"Okay, what do you love to do for fun?" I asked.

"I like shopping with Alice or can a walk in the park…I like to be by myself"

"How old are you?"

"18, you?"

"18"

She just smiled.

"What did you do in your childhood, like sports, funny memories and likes?"

She thought for a minute "Well, my childhood was not the highlight of my life" she thought for another minute "I did take dancing with Alice…well, I did the dancing Alice just made lame excuses, why she could dance" She smiled. "Then you are a dancer?" I asked, I was a good dancer, I think; only if my grandma was lying to me. She laughed "No, I couldn't dance at all". I laughed with her "Maybe one day I can teach you". She nod "I would like that"

"So, why was your childhood not the best?"

"Well, my mom left my dad when I was little"

I paused and moved next to her "Can you tell me or will I make you sad?"

"Yeah, I can tell you" she took a pause to gather her memory and began, "I was in my room playing with my toys when I heard my mom, Renee and my dad, Charlie fight…again. They shouted and shouted; finally I couldn't take it anymore so I went in the backyard. I played with my ball, I heard something break and Renee ran to the backyard and pulled me by the arm and pulled me to the car "Where are we going mommy" I asked her when she pulled me into the car. "We are going to the a-a-airport, now stay h-h-here" she cried, tears ran down her face. She ran back to the door and came out with bags. She was only half way out of the door when Charlie grabbed her arm "Please don't leave me" he begged. "Charlie let go of me, I can't take this any more…just leave me alone" She yelled and pushed away from Charlie. She ran to the car and started it and drove away. The last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep was "I can never go back, not again" and Renee sobbing". My mom got over it and moved to Phoenix, she had Alice then Bella and married John." She stopped there; I saw a single tear run down her face.

I pulled her into a hug, it must have hurt to see everything and remember it. She pushed me closed as a felt the tears touch my skin. "It must have hurt to see everything" I said.

She just nods and pushes away gently. "Thanks" she said and wiped the tears away. "No problem, I am sorry…you didn't have to tell me" I said. "Yeah but I want to" She simply said. "Are you ready to go back to everyone else?" I asked her.

"No, in a minute" she said.

I just looked at her confuse.

"I want to know about your childhood?" she asked.

He tried to smile, failed. "Well, my childhood is not a happy story either" I said. She just waited, I sighed and began my story, "Well, I guess I will start when I was little and Edward and Jasper only 2 months old; like you I saw everything. I was in the front yard playing with my new football my dad had gave me. Then I heard my mom yell, I ran toward to noise and saw my dad, Peter under my mom with a gun in his hand. "Shhh, we don't want to alarm Emmett" he said, smiling. My mom struggled to get up she yelled, "Help! Anybody help!" I was frighten but not for my life but my mom's. Unthinking, I ran up to Peter and started to hit his back as hard as I could "Get off of mommy!" I yelled. He pushed my to the wall "Me and mommy are only playing" he said and smiled evilly. Then my mom pushed the gun out of his and ran away to the phone. My brothers were crying their heads off. She dialed 9-1-1, but It was only 5 minute until Peter found the gun, ran to her and shoot her. The police arrive soon after and took him to jail. Carlisle adopted me and my brother and showed us love." I finished up and realized that Rose was crying.

"Are you okay, Rose?" I asked her. She didn't say anything she just pulled me into another hug. "I am so sorry, Emmett" She cried, and pulled me closer. "It is okay" I said. I didn't want to ruin the friendship I have with Rose, I am glad that I was able to talk Rose alone. She pushed away and wiped the tears yet again. "I am glad I was able to talk to you Emmett" she said and smiled. "Me, too" I said "Are you ready to go back?" She nod and got up, I followed her back. I realized that they were all smiling and were getting ready for leave. I tried to but sneaky and held her hand, she didn't seem to mind. I smiled and walked to the door and waited to everyone. They came and we walked to the cars, we finally got there. We turned around to face the boys, they hugged us and left. We got in and drove away.

-----------

By the time we got home Charlie was sleep. We walked to are rooms took a shower and went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I woke Alice and Rose up and we got ready to leave. I wore my white dress, sunglasses with white frame, white flip-flops and my silver big hoop ear rings. I combed through my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on my make-up. We skipped breakfast and rush through the door. We got in the car and droved to school. As soon as we got there Edward, Jasper, and Emmett ran up to us. "Hi" we said when they were close enough. They smiled "Hi". Then I saw Jasper grab Alice hand and walked her to the far end of the school. Edward and Emmett walked us to the front door "Do you guys want to get some pizza after school today?" Rose asked. I looked at her a little shocked "Sure" they said, smiling.

-----------

**-There is Chap. 6 for you:**

**Hope you liked it…please review**


	7. Pizza palace and Halloween plans

Author Note: Thanks for your support guys I really appreciate it! Here is Chapter 7 for you guys!!!! And REVIEW :

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!

Twilightfever

**Emmett POV: **

I sat next to Rose and opened my agenda. And relieved that Halloween is this Wednesday. It totally sipped my mind; we have to have a party, again. Class started as soon as I was about to ask Rose about the party. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote:

_**I am having a Halloween Party Wednesday, R u coming? **_I passed it to her.

**Uh… Sure, I would love to! **

I smiled at her and _tried_ to pay attention to the class. The day went passed very fast. I asked _everyone_ to the Halloween party. When the day end I met Rose and Bella at Rose's locker and Alice, Edward, and Jasper came later and we walked to the car. "We have to change clothes and put our thing away" Bella said "We need to go home for a minute". Edward nod and walked to the car, Rose smiled at me as she walked to their car. We followed them to their house, more like mansion though. They parked their car and ran inside.

They came out and walked to the car "Wow, you look pretty" I said to Rose. She blushed slightly "Thanks". She was wearing a white pant with a blue shirt and her hair in a neat bun with a white clip. I droved away to Port Angeles. When we arrived and we walked inside 'Mario's Pizza palace'**(AN: I LOVE PIZZA).** We took our seat and a very pale girl with blonde hair, big brown eye, and short walked up to us to take our order. "Hello my name is Betty; I will be your host this evening. Can I start you out with something to drink?" she asked, she had to be at least 21 years old. "Yeah 6 cokes would be nice" Edward said, smiling at her. "Okay, I will be back soon with your drinks" she walked the way she came. It was silent until Edward broke it-

"So, are you guys going to are Halloween party this Wednesday, we have one every year". Alice spoke for them "We would love to, is it at your house?".

"Yeah, at 7:30pm until 1:00am" Edward said. Betty came back with 6 cokes and set them on the table "What would you like today?" she asked. "What do you guys want?" Jasper asked. "Cheese!" they all yelled including me. "Okay, I will be back soon" Betty said and walked away. "Do you guys mind if we bring a friend of ours to the party?" Rose asked me.

"Um, sure. Who is he?" I asked.

"She is a girl and she is a old friend of ours"

"Oh, okay"

She smiled "So what should we dress up?"

"Sure, if you want" I said, I really hope they do.

Betty came back with a large pizza in her hand that was fast. "There you go, hope you enjoy" she put in down and walked away. I passed out the plates and eat. When we were done, we droved the girls home. They hugged us and walked inside, I droved away.

**Alice POV:**

As soon as I walked through the door Bella grabbed my arm "What did Jasper want?" She asked. "Um, nothing" I said and pulled away from her. She grabbed me again "Don't lie to me"

"Psh, Lie to you? Never!...I am tired, I need a shower, did you know they hav-"

"Alice, what did you guys _do_?!?!"

"Nothing, we just…talked"

She gave me a serous look "Tell me"

"No it is nothing, I have to go take a shower"

She rolled her eyes and let me go. I ran up the stairs and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I took a long shower, combed through my short hair and put my clothes on. I walked back to my room and found Bella there, she wasn't going to give up. Before I could run out the room she locked the door and pressed her body against the door. "Dammit" I said. "Alice tell me what you guys did, I am not going to get mad" she said softly. I sighed "It is nothing big" I lied. "Then tell me" She demand. I grinned at her, I whispered "He…kissed me".

Her eye grow bigger and jumped up and down "How was it? How far did you guys go?" She mumbled.

"It was great! But we didn't go far" I pouted.

"What did you say after the kiss?"

"He said 'sorry' and we walked back. I told him not do be sorry"

She hugged me "Wow, I am so happy for you"

"Thanks…But I am tired"

She pulled away "Sorry, sweet dreams", she walked out of the door and closed it.

I got in my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and to my surprise it was sunny outside. I jumped out my bed, took a shower and went to my closet; I decided to wear a whit short skirt, my plain hot pink shirt with my white sandals. I combed through my hair and put it in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I met Bella and Rose downstairs and went droved to school. We parked and was greeted by the guys. "Hey Alice" Jasper said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, I giggled and walked with him to the door "Bye guys, see you in class" Jasper pulled me closer to him as we walked. "Are you dressing you dressing up for the party tomorrow?" he asked. I nod my head.

"What are you being?"

"I am not telling it is a secret" I said.

"If I guess will you tell me if I was right?"

"Maybe" I didn't know myself, maybe he can give me ideas.

"Are you being a…princess?"

"No"

"Are you being a _vampire_?"

"No"

"A teacher?"

"Nope"

"Okay, last guess a bee?"

I laughed "No"

"I give up, I will have to wait"

"To tell you the truth I don't know myself"

"I guessed for nothing!"

"Yeah"

"Do you know what your sisters are being?"

"Nope" Knowing Rose she will pick something that will show her body and Bella will not dress up at all, I might pick something like Rose.

"I can help you pick your costume"

"Okay, today after school just us"

He nod and the bell ranged, and he walked me to class. We sat down and class started, at least after school will be fun!

Author Note: Hoped you guys like it! If any of you guys have ideas for some costumes for the party, tell me! Thanks and REVIEW plz. It will make me REALLY REALLY REALLY HAPPY!!!!!!

Thanx and byez 4 now:


	8. Costume time!

Author Note: Okay, I have been up since 7:oo am (Early in the morning) looking for picture, for their costumes. I tried G00gle, nothing! I tried my own personal pic., NOTHING! But I finally found almost everything in Victoria Secret! YAYA, I was s00000 happy! Anyway, Thanks for the reviews. And I want to thank:

-MARSHI (thanks 4 that help!) :

Here is Chappie 8!

------

Bella short POV:

The day was going very slow. I walked to my last class, alone. I changed and walked to the gym room. "All right everyone we are playing tennis, pick a partner and spread out" the gym teacher intruded us. I walked to Edward "Do you want to be my partner?" I asked politely. He smiled "Sure". We got our tennis ranks and started to play. I didn't want to look like a loser in front of Edward so I tried my best. I actually won one game I was so happy, but He won five games. We sat down on the bend after we finished. "Are you dressing up for Halloween?" He asked. "Nope, but knowing Alice she will force me into something that will show my body" I said and rolled my eyes. "Oh, I am dressing up" he said cheerfully.

"What are you being?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Because it is a surprise"

"Fine be a bully"

"Fine I will" he smiled.

I laughed, then the bell rang. "See you tomorrow, Edward" I waved bye and walked to the changing room.

Jasper short POV:

I met Alice next to the Volvo. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Um, well we need to drop off my brothers first" I said. Alice just nod. My brothers came and I dropped them off at the house. I droved to the Halloween store cross from the mall.

"Why don't we just got something at the mall, you know…be creative" Alice said, eagerly.

"Let's do it" I cheered. We walked to the mall and she skipped to Victoria secret. I followed her smiling; I wonder why we are here? She pulled out a pink Mesh square-neck blouse and put it in front of me "Do you like?" she said with a very good French accent. I replied "Yes I do, but I though we were looking for a costume". She rolled her eyes "We are creating a costume remember?"

When she said we were getting a costume, I didn't know she was looking for something so _naughty._ "Um, yeah I just wasn't prepared for this" I said. She giggled and looked through the skirts.

**3 Hours later**

We have been in Victoria secrets for 3-hours now and I never know one girl could be shopping for hours and have 5 super size bags full of clothes, and where did she get all this money? We walked out of the mall, me hold all the bags. I droved her home she thanked me for taking her shopping and kissed me goodnight, "Let me take the bags in for you" I said. "No, I will do it" she assured me, I didn't argue. She grabbed the bags and walked to my front door, I droved away.

Bella POV:

I heard the door open and ran downstairs. "ALICE!" I yelled, happily.

"Hey" she singed. I looked down and saw 5 huge bags full of clothes.

"Wow, I hope that is not for me!"

"Bella, Don't be stubborn, you are going to dress up for Halloween and you will like it"

"Fine, but don't aspect me to have fun"

"Lets go upstairs and put together a costume" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room. I forgot to tell Alice that Jasmine was it my room. Her mom was our mom's best friend since high school. When we left she came over with her mom every summer, we know her since babies.

When Alice opened the door Jasmine popped out from the closet. "Surprise!!" Jasmine cheered. Alice shrieked and hopped into her arms "Oh my god! Jasmine you are here!!" Alice yelled. "Duh, now we have a party to get ready for" she announced. Then Rose came in the room with a playboy costume on and a diamond playboy necklace "How I look?" she asked. "I love it, VERY naughty and sexy" Jasmine purred. "We all are going to look naughty, and if we want to finish our costumes we better do it NOW!" Alice growled. "Fine jeez" I said, acting scared. Alice dumped the clothes on my bed "Look through and enjoy" Alice said. Alice brought everything; mini shorts, sexy dresses, mini skirts, babydolls, push-up bras, thongs, hoop earrings, make-up, and hair products. I looked through everything carefully.

1 hour and a half later

I found what was going to wear finally. I decided to be a preppie drama Queen; I would be good at that. I decided to wear a pink Ruched mesh dress in tie-dye, knee-high stretched boots, tassel earrings, a pink thong, push-up bra and cross-body frame bag. Alice was a naughty angel; she picked out black stockings, white tie-front bra top tank, white casual pants, white knee boots, little white wings, and red and white striped underwear. Jasmine had a costume; she was a playboy maid.

We put the clothes back in the bags and hid the bags in the closet, so Charlie won't see them. We were all set for the party!

**----------**

**Author's note:** Okay, I think I said that the party was going to be this Chappie, but with Thanksgiving and all I didn't think I would be able to do it all. I have the whole week off and I will be at my grandma's house (she doesn't have Internet). While I am there I am going to make more chappies on my laptop! Bye 4 now. and I know it is VERY short! just wait the party will be longer:

(You hope there was not a lot of Grammar mess-ups, if you have not all ready figured out I am terrible with the Grammar)

Twilightfever


	9. Party part 1

Author Note: I hope you guys had a nice thanksgiving! Here is Chappie 9!!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella POV:

I woke up in the morning slightly dizzy, Jasmine fell off the bed and Alice was rolled up in the corner of the bed. I got up and realize Rose was out of the bed and that we were 20 mins. late for school. I jumped out of the bed and looked for Rose.

"Rose?" I yelled. "I am in the kitchen" she yelled back. I walked toward the kitchen "What are you doing up and shouldn't we be at school?" I asked. She grabbed a skillet from the front counter and took a few eggs out of the fridge "I am cooking for us and we are not going to school, we have to still get ready for the party" she explained, she sound irritated so I let it drop and walked back to my room. I opened the door and saw Alice in my closet and Jasmine on the phone. "Good morning" I singed cheerfully. "Good morning" they said at the same time.

"We need to get ready for the party" Alice announced.

"But it is 10:oo am" I informed her.

"Honey, we have to do hair, take showers, eat, make--"Alice counted with her fingers.

"Okay, I get it" I cut her off.

"Good, now I am taking a shower, I will be back in an hour" Alice skipped to the hall bedroom with a towel and closed the door.

"How can it take one hour to clean a small body?" Jasmine asked

"She has to shave, wash hair, wash up, and dry--" I was cut off

"Okay, okay I get it" Jasmine yelled

"I am about to take a shower, Rose is cooking so just tell her to leave a plate out for me and Alice" I said and grabbed my towel and walked to my bathroom. I took a long wash up and shaved my legs. I stepped out, combed through my hair and I put on ripped jeans and a white shirt; to wear around the house. I walked out the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

They were two plates in the microwave for me and Alice, I grabbed one and ate. When I was done I washed my plate and went up stairs; to look for Rose and Jasmine. They were in the study room talking about Jasmine's mom, I really didn't want to be in the conversation. Alice walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs.

I followed her "I am doing your hair, Bella" Alice shrieked happily. I growled "I don't like when you make me your Barbie doll". Alice just giggled and skipped to the kitchen to eat, I followed her. She grabbed the plate from out of the microwave and sat at the long table and ate. "What are you going to do to my hair?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, just know I will never be the same again" She said with an evil smile. "Oh. My. God what are you going to do to me?" I asked very cautions. "I am going to make your hair beautiful" Alice said. She finished her breakfast and washed her dishes. "Okay, let's start with your hair" she singed and walked upstairs to her room, I followed her. "Sit down" She demand, I did.

She played with my hair for a while and tried to figure out what to do with it "I got the best idea, Bella you will love me after this" She said happily. She combed through my hair and put different hair gels and stuff in it. I sat there for hours while Alice played with my hair. She spayed hair spay "I am done!" Alice yelled, she hand me a mirror.

I gasped "I love it, Alice" I shouted. It was beautiful; it had alot of body and it was smooth with honey blonde highlights. "I knew you would" Alice said. I got up, hugged her and skipped away. "Wait! I am not done with you, get your butt back here" Alice screamed out. I growled "No!" she bragged me back into her room and locked the door. "Okay time for make-up" she jumped up and down. "Fine" I said, she pushed me into the chair again. She grabbed a huge bag from out of her desk drawer "Okay, let's begin" she cheered.

She applied light pink eye shadow on and black mascara on me. 30 minutes later she gave me the mirror again "I look beautiful, Alice you are the best" I said and skipped out the room again, this time I wasn't stopped. I found Rose and Jasmine "You like my hair?" I asked them. They gasped "Love it, Alice do me next".

They look at each other "She is doing me next" Jasmine shouted and ran to Alice room. "Not if I can help it" Rose chased after her. I ran to my room and put on my dress, earrings, boots and underwear. I looked at the full body mirror and looked at myself. I looked sexy; I walked out and went to Alice's room. "Wow, you look hot" Jasmine said when I walked in the room. "Thank you" I said and sat on Alice's bed. Jasmine was getting her hair and make-up done by Alice, while Rose did her make-up and watched Alice do Jasmine hair. I looked at Alice's clock; 1:oo pm, already!

"Wow, time goes fast" I said to break the silent. "I know, we will be ready by 6:oo pm" Alice informed us. "Okie dokie" Rose said and walked out the room. When Alice was done with Jasmine hair in looked so pretty, it was smooth, Alice dyed her hair light brown, and Alice cut it so it was only to her chin "I love it, Alice" Jasmine yelled.

"Rose do you want your hair done, before I do mine" Alice yelled, no answer. "Rose?" I yelled, "I am on the phone!" Rose yelled back, irritated. Alice started to do her hair, I helped. I combed through her hair while she applied muse to it. Jasmine talked about her new school and her mom getting remarried to a guy that she hated. Alice finished her hair and started on her make-up.

Rose came run through the door "Bella, Edward wants to talk to you" Rose said, handing me the phone. I shook my head 'I am in the bathroom…doing my hair' I mouthed to her. Rose put the phone on speaker "Oh, sorry she is in the bathroom doing her hair, can I take a message" Rose asked.

"Can you tell her that we are picking you guys up at party 6:3o and to call me when she is done" Edward said. "Okay I will tell her, bye" Rose hanged up the phone. I looked at the clock; 4:oo pm. "Oh no, we have two hours and a half, and I am not even close to being ready" Rose said and ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

"I have to put my costume on, I need a little help Bella" Jasmine said as she walked out the room, I followed her to my room. She grabbed her costume from out of the closet and put it on, I turned around while she put it on. "Okay can you zip in up for me" Jasmine asked. "Um, sure" I walked toward her and zipped up her dress.

"Thank you" Jasmine pulled the dress down more and fixed her crown "Okay let's go back". I nod and walked out the room. Alice had her costume on and her make-up done. "You look pretty" Alice said. "Thanks and you like sexy, by the way I love the shirt" Jasmine said to Alice. Rose came in the room with her hair and make-up done, but no costume.

"Where is your costume?" I asked her. "Oh, I am putting that on later on" Rose said. I looked at the clock; 6:oo pm. "Later better be now because the guys are coming in a half-hour" I said to Rose, she ran out of the room again and into her room. I giggled and jumped up and down "I can't wait until the party!" I yelled, Alice laughed and jumped with me "YAY!". Jasmine walked out of the room and into the room with Rose.

Rose came out and came into the room "Do you like it?" she asked, she looked like a model for a playboy "You look great!" I said and smiled. I heard a knock at the door and ran downstairs. I looked to see who it was, Emmett "Rose, it is for you" I yelled. Rose ran downstairs "How do I look? Does my breath stink? Is my hair mess-up? Is my make-up mess-up?" Rose asked.

"You look perfect. No. No. And no, now answer the door" I said and walked back upstairs to get my purse and call Alice and Jasmine down. "Bella, Alice, Jasmine it is time to go" Rose called out. "Okay, give us a second" Alice yelled. Alice looked worried "What do I say to him? Do I look nice?" Alice asked pacing around the room. "Don't worry, Alice you look great and Jasper will love it" I said and pulled her downstairs, Jasmine giggled and followed.

When we got downstairs Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch and Edward and Jasper were standing at the front door. I came down first since Alice was acting crazy. Edward walked up to me and came to my ear "You look beautiful". I giggled "Thanks".

Alice came down followed by Jasmine. Jasper smiled as Alice came next to him. He whispered something it her that I or anyone could here. I felt bad for Jasmine because she had no body to be with, but she looked okay with it. "Okay, can we leave now" Emmett asked. We nod and followed them to the van. Emmett and rose sat in the front. Jasmine, Alice and Jasper sat in the second roll and me and Edward sat in the far back. He put his hand on my leg, doesn't that mean something?

"You really do look beautiful" he said to me. I just realized that the guys aren't wearing there costumes. "Where is your costume?" I asked, embarrass because we were dress-up and they weren't. "Oh, we are changing when we get to the house" he explained. I sighed in relief "Oh okay, good", he chuckled. We arrived at the house and got out of the van. There was no one here yet, we walked inside the house. It was a very clean and relaxing house. "Our parents are you there own date" Emmett said.

"Oh, okay" Rose said. "We need to change into our costumes before the guest come, we will be right back" Edward said and walked up stairs, Emmett and Jasper followed him. We sat on the couch in the living room. "I like their house" Rose whispered to me. "Yeah it is, but why are we whispering?" I asked her. "I don't want them to know we are talking about them" Rose whispered. "What ever" Alice jumped in.

The boys came down; Edward was a doctor, Emmett was a _playboy_, and Jasper was a vampire. Rose giggled to herself, "What is so funny?" Emmett asked. "Um, nothing" Rose said quickly. The door bell ranged and Jasper got it "Come in" He said cheerfully. Twenty people walked through the door with drinks and snacks. "You can put the drinks and snacks in the kitchen" Jasper said, they walked to the kitchen and put everything down. The music started and people started to dance.

"You want to dance?" Edward asked me, offering me his hand. I shook my head "I can't dance at all" I said, blushing. "Come on, I will teach you" Edward said taking my hand and walking me to the far side of the dance floor. "Okay, follow my feet first" he intruded. I nod and looked down at his feet, I followed every move he made "You are doing great, Okay now" He paused and put his hands arm my waist "move your hips like this" he moved my waist side to side.

"Okay" I said and moved my hips. "Now put everything together" he said and planted his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. He moved side by side for a minute then he started to move me around the dance floor.

I had to look down at his feet a few times to keep up and when I did my foot slipped. After a dance through three songs I started to get a little tired. "Do you want me to get you a drink?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks" I said, smiled and sat at the nearest table. Edward came back with two cups in his hand "Here you go" He said, handing me the cup in his left hand. "Thanks, what is it?" I said and smiled. "It is water" he said. I took a sip and looked up to see Edward looking at me. "What is there something on my face?" I said, and took out my mirror.

He grabbed my hand "No, it is just that…you are beautiful" he said, smiling.

I smiled back "Thank you" I looked down at our hands.

He looked too and let go "Oh sorry"

"Oh, it is okay"

He got up and offered me his hand "Let's go eat". I nod and took his hand and followed him to the kitchen. He made me a plate and him and plate and walked to the nearest table. I was worrying where Alice, Rose, and Jasmine were? We eat in silent for a minute until Jasmine walked up to us, she looked happy. "Um, sorry Edward but can I borrow Bella for a minute" Jasmine said, cheerfully. "Sure" He said and continued eating. Jasmine pulled me out of the chair and into the counter of the kitchen.

"Oh my god, a guy came up to me and we started to talk and dance and stuff. He offered me to go out with him and we are going to 'the corner'" Jasmine said jumping.

"Uh, what is 'the corner'" I asked.

"The corner is where people go to get privacy"

"Oh…but why is it called 'the corner'?" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know"

"Where is it?"

"Oh…I don't know" she said.

"Eww…Er, have fun…I guess?" I said and walked back to the table.

"Thanks see you later Bella" Jasmine skipped away. I smiled at Edward; he looked confuse. "Why do you have to look on your face?" he asked me. "Oh, it is nothing I just heard something very unpleasant" I muttered. "Oh, can I take you somewhere?" He asked me. "Er, sure" I followed him up the stairs. There were more people then before. We passed two teens making-out on the stair case, which was nasty beyond words. I followed him to a room that had a big music stereo, a king bed and other things "This is my room" he said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's Note: I stopped it here for two reasons:

1. I **wanted** to leave it here

2.So, you can ask yourself this

Is Edward going to try and get Bella in the bed?

Will Alice and Rose come up again?

Who is the guy Jasmine met at the party?

If you think you know the answers to the questions tell me let me know what is on your mind. And if you have any suggestions for the story please EMAIL me please do not review (If you do not know how to email ppl them you can put a review)…And REVIEW!


	10. Party part 2 and Problems

Author Note: Here is Chappie 10!!

Where we left off:

_I followed him to a room that had a big music stereo, a king bed and other things "This is my room" he said._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella POV:

I looked at him in shock for a minute; why am I in his room? How many girls had been in this bed? "Um, why are we in here?" I asked. "Oh, I just wanted to get away from all those people" he said, a little too quickly. I looked at his CD holder; he had a lot of music all different types. Edward came from behind me and pick up the first one he saw. He put it in and press 'play' and it started. It was jazz _(AN: I am sure you were thinking I would picked a different song, not this time)_, He pulled me up and took my hand "Do you want to dance again?" He asked, gently. I replied "Yeah, I just hope I don't break anything" I laughed. He smiled "I will hold on to you. Just act your self around me" he said and placed his hands on my hips, this time, I nod and place my hands around his neck.

He pulled me a little closer and moved me side to side. He really was a nice guy; I can see how all those girls got pulled in. He swaged me around and pulled me toward him; his body was line up to mine, I giggled and he joined in. Our faces were centimeters away, he moved closer. I looked down at his lips; I very did want to feel them against mine, I softly planted my lips on his. He pulled me closer to him and moved his hands to my back. I felt his tongue touch my lower lip, I opened my mouth just enough. We stood there kissing for what felt like forever, and then I started to get dizzy. I felt his felt his lips curve upward as he let go of his grip on me. I tried to catch my breath with he let me go.

He chuckled "Are you okay?" he asked. I nod "I just couldn't breathe". He just laughed harder "Sorry for that I was just catch up in the moment" He explained. "Ha-ha, I am glad you did" I said and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He smiled "Oh, nothing really" he said and went back into silence. It sound very loud downstairs, I was glad we came up here, but I wonder where Alice and Jasper went and where is Rose and Emmett at? "Mmm" I said to myself. Edward chuckled "What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked. "I was wondering where my sisters were" I said still lost in thoughts. "I am sure they will come up sooner or later" he said. "Yeah, I am sure you are right" I said and looked at the gold carpet. "Are you ready to go back downstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am thirsty anyway" I said. He took my hand and we went downstairs. I saw Rose and Emmett in the far corner, talking. Edward gave me another glass of water and told me to sit down. "It is getting late" He said looking at the clock. "Man already" I said and got up. I still was wondering; where 'the corner' was?

"Er, where is 'the corner'?" I asked him.

He chuckled "That is upstairs in the guest rooms and stuff" he said still chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him raising one of my eyebrows.

"Why did you ask where 'the corner' was?" he challenged me.

I was silent.

He didn't let it drop. "Why did you ask?"

I rolled my eyes "I just wanted to know" I said quietly

"Did you want to go there or something, because you had to have a reason for asking, Bella" Edward said, like a little kid.

I glared at him "You will not let this drop will you?"

He shook his head.

I sighed "I was wondering because…it was a lot of people talking about it" I said quickly, I blushed a little.

"Sure Bella, are you sure you didn't want to go there?" He asked, He was getting on my last nerves.

"I am sure, Edward" I blushed more and I looked down at the floor.

"I was just making sure" He said and pulled my face up, I smiled shyly. Then Emmett came up to us "Uh, sorry Edward but it is getting late and mom said that they are coming home" He said and a rush. "Okay, Bella can you go get your sisters and your friend" Edward said and walked away. I walked into the living room and found Alice, I ran up to her "Alice, we have to go" I said and pulled her.

"Why? Don't you like Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but Emmett told us that everyone is leaving now help me find Jasmine" I said and went upstairs.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

I thought for a minute "Oh, she is at 'the corner'" I said.

Alice looked at me "What?"

"Never-mind, she is in the guest rooms" I said and looked through the doors. I opened a door and found two teen and total make-out stage, I closed the door "Wow, I think we should call her" I said. Alice pulled out her cell phone and dialed her number. "Hello, Jasmine?" Alice said. "Oh, is Jasmine there...? Oh, can I talk to her…tell her that we need to go" Alice said and hanged up the phone. Edward came upstairs "Did you find your friend?" He asked. I look at Alice "I just call her and a guy picked up and he said she was busy" Alice said. I looked at Edward, worried. Alice phone rang and she picked up "Hello, Jasmine?" Alice asked. "Oh, hi Char-…dad, we are on are way home, bye" She said and hanged up the phone. "Where the hell is she?" I said and open other door. "No, Bella that is Emmett's room" Edward said and smiling. "Where is the other guest room" I asked him. He pointed to a door; I opened it and found Jasmine and…Mike. Jasmine had her dress off and her hair was all mess up. I closed the door "She is busy alright" I said and wiped my eyes.

Alice came up to me, followed by Edward. "What did you see?" Alice asked me. "Well, I found her…and that is all I am saying" I said. Alice ran to the door "Um, sorry Jasmine for ruining your fun, but we need to go" Alice yelled through the door "And put your clothes on" I added, Alice giggled. I shivered think about what I saw. I sat down against the wall and Edward sat next to me. Alice decided to pace in front of the door. Finally, Jasmine came out looking a little ashamed "Um, who ever opened the door; I am so sorry you had to see…that" Jasmine said, quietly. I raised my hand "I accept it" I said and got up, Edward followed us to the door; the house was almost empty and it was very dirty. "You have to clean all this up?" I asked Edward. "Yeah, I know" He said and smiled. We got in the van and droved away. Rose and Emmett were in the van already, Jasper stayed to clean up.

We got to the house and the car stopped. "I will see you _very_ soon, okay?" Edward said in my ear. I was confuse "Okay, see you soon" I said and lightly press my lips to his and pulled away. I got out of the van and walked to my sisters. I walked the door and saw Charlie pacing around the living room. "Where have you guys been, I have been worried sick" Charlie said. "Dad, we went to the party" Rose said and walked upstairs. "If you guys are hungry there is pizza on the table" He yelled after us as we ran upstairs.

I walked to my room and closed the door; Jasmine decided to sleep in the guest room and Alice and Rose slept in there rooms. I went to my dresser to find something to sleep in; nothing. I looked in my closet; nothing. I forgot to do the laundry and Rose, Alice and Jasmine were already sleep. I looked through my closet again, looked down and found that big Victoria Secret bags. I looked through there and found a pink babydoll _(AN: there is a picture of it in my profile)._ I sighed heavily and walked to my bathroom and took a long shower. After I got out I combed through my hair; the highlights were still in there and brushed my teeth. I put the babydoll on and put my robe an over it. I walked out and took a book out from the bookcase and sat in my reading chair and read.

Then, I heard a loud noise at the window, I jumped. "Bella, open the door" A voice called out. I grabbed my softball and walked to the window. I opened it and stepped back; it was Edward. "Edward, what the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered. He jumped in my room and closed the window "I told you I would be back soon" He said. Then it hit me; I am wearing a babydoll while Edward Cullen is in my room. "Don't you have to clean up at your house" I asked, nervously. "No, when we came home it was shiny clean, so I decided to come here, am I bothering you" Edward asked. "N-n-no I was just asking" I said.

Then someone knocked on the door "Bella, are you okay I heard someone fall" Rose asked. I looked at Edward "Go to the closet" I whispered to him. He walked to the closet and closed the door "Come in, Rose" I yelled out. The door opened and Rose, Alice and Jasmine walked in, this isn't good. "Are you okay, we heard someone fall" Alice explained. "Everything is fine, I was reading maybe it was Charlie" I said in a rush, I wanted this night to be over. "Oh, okay who were you talking to?" Jasmine asked, raising her eyebrow; she knows what's going on. "I was reading out loud, I am tired see you guys in the morning" I said and faked yawn. "Okay, goodnight Bella" They said and closed the door.

I sighed in relief "Come out, Edward" I said. He came out with the Victoria Secret bag in his hand, laughing.

I turned bright pink "Does are not mine" I said quickly.

He stopped laughing "Sure they aren't, whose are they then" He asked, smiling.

"Um, those are Alice's clothes that she gave me" I said softly.

"So they are yours, are you going to wear them" He asked, cheerfully.

I had to think "Only if I want to be naughty" I said, sexually.

He smiled "Will I be able to see you in" he paused and took a pink thug out of the bag "this".

I smiled "Maybe one day".

He smiled "I think it would be very sexy on you"

I smiled back "You just going to have to wait then, maybe it will be sooner then you think and why did you close the window it is hot in here"

He went to the window and opened it "Are you happy?" He asked. I nod and sat on my bed "What time are you leaving not that I want you to leave" I said quickly. "I am leaving when you ask me to" He said and sat next to me. "Fine, if I fall asleep don't wake me up you can leave" I said, I have a habit of going to sleep without knowing. He smiled evilly "What is it?" I asked. "Oh, nothing…why are you still wearing your robe?" He asked, laughing. "I want to wear it" I said and got up to put the Victoria Secret bag back in the closet when the wind from outside pulled my robe up revealing my babydoll.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's Note: I am leaving it here, hoped you liked it. I will update as soon as possible!

Review and tell me what you think…

Bye 4 now!!!!!!


	11. More Problems and Surprises

Author Note: Here is Chapter 11 for you!!!!

Hope you like it and review!!

Here I left off:

"_Oh, nothing…why are you still wearing your robe?" He asked, laughing. "I want to wear it" I said and got up to put the Victoria Secret bag back in the closet when the wind from outside pulled my robe up revealing my babydoll. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Edward POV **_(AN: I changed it because I wanted you to see what Edward was thinking after that)_:

I looked at Bella in the babydoll. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream, yes this is not a dream. Bella looked so sexy in the babydoll; I wanted to just grab her. Bella quickly wrapped the robe around her again and looked at me, horrified.

"Wow Bella, when you said I will see you in something sexy I really didn't think it would be this fast" I said in a rush. Her cheeks turned dark red "No, it is just…I had n-n-nothing t-t-to wear s-so I wear this" She struggled to say, her hands shaking; poor girl. "Bella, calm down before I have to take you to the hospital" I said softly.

Bella was silent "I better look for something else to wear then" she said and ran to the Victoria Secret bag. I walked after her "Bella, there is no need to change, now if you want to go ahead…but I doubt there is something in the bag that is better then that" I whispered and grabbed her hand. "I-I-I guess your right, um I wasn't ready for you to be here and I could have changed into something else like a old t-shirt or something I didn't mean to do that-" I cut her off.

I placed my index finger on her lip "It is okay! I don't care what you are wearing, you are overreacting, do you want to lay down?" I asked and pulled her off the soft carpet. She shook her "I don't think I can sleep now, are you sure you don't want me to change" she asked, once again. I rolled my eyes "Bella, you look beautiful in it and if it was bothering me I would tell you and this is defiantly the highlight of my teen years" I said, and laughed at my little statement and pulled her off the soft carpet. Bella glared at me "What you wanted do?"

I thought for a minute "I don't know. do you have any idea?" I asked. "Mmm, how about" She paused and got a chair and stood on it, she opened one of the ceiling boards and slide inside "let's go to my secret hiding place". I nod and stood on the chair and hopped into the ceiling. We were in a very small room with orange wallpaper and brown carpet and a very small bed and a small book case in the corner; it was pretty empty.

"I go where when I want to be alone or when I want to do homework in peace" She explained. I walked around the little room "Wow, how did you find this, has it always been here?" I asked. "I found this before school started and Charlie said that no one uses it, so he gave it to me and my sister don't know about" she mumbled. "This is a peaceful place, I like this room" I said and sat of the little bed, Bella followed me and sat next to me. I looked at her and she looked back. We stared at each other for a good for a good 5 minutes.

Then I placed my lips to hers, she kissed me back and touched my lower lip; I welcome her inside. I pulled her down; so her head was on the pillow. Her robed opened up showing her babydoll, she was making me crazy. She moved one of her hands to my chest and the other in my hair. Without breaking the kiss I placed my hand on her neck, she was so beautiful. I broke the kiss and trailed down to her neck. "Ed-Edward, we need to stop" Bella managed to say. She was right; if we went any farther I might do something I don't want to do.

I moved back to her lips and kissed it once more before letting go of her and pulled away. She tried to catch her breath once again; I waited patiently for her to catch her breath. "I am sorry for stopping you, I" she paused to find words "I just don't want to do something I will regret later on in my life". I smiled "Bella, I understand you have your family and school to think about and I am sure an unwanted baby would mess up your future" I said, I completely understand. "But, we can do that again. Hell we could do it now! But I don't us to go so far when we can't stop, like me in this babydoll might turn you on over the distance" she explained, giggling. All I heard in that sentence was that she wanted to do it again and I would defiantly do it too. "So, it might just be rumors but…am I really a good kisser?" I asked.

She smiled "Yes you are". I laughed "You know…you kiss a little with too much force" I said. "Really?! Oh my god, I am a bad kisser!" She said, panicking. I laughed "I was joking, Bella you are a great kisser" I said quickly. She sighed in relief "Thank god", she giggled. Then my phone rang, it was Emmett. I picked it up "Hey Emmett"

"Don't 'hey Emmett' me! Where are you?! I can't keep lying to mom she has already ask where you were" Jasper yelled.

"Okay, tell her that I am sleep and that I don't want to be disturb, it is that simple"

"Fine, did…did…did you guys do it?"

"Um, do what?"

"Did you hit homerun?"

"Emmett! You are disgusting…I can't believe you, you are unbelievable! Bye Emmett" I said and closed my phone and put it on silent. Bella was smiling "Are you okay?" she asked. "I guess so but I really think you should go to sleep" I said and pulled her of the bed. "Yeah you are right, but I am sure I am not going to school tomorrow" she said and climbed out the little room.

I followed her and walked her to the bed. "Will you stay?" She asked as she climbed in the big bed, I nod. "Are you going to stand there all night? Or are you going to lay next to me" She said and got under the covers. "If you don't mind" I said and climbed next to her and laid on her pillow. She looked at me and smiled. "Goodnight, Bella I promise that I will be here in the morning" I said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She nodded "Goodnight, Edward". I watch as my angel drifted to sleep, my angel.

I couldn't sleep at all because Bella's nonstop talking and Bella was cuddle next to me making impossible to breathe. Bella moved under my arms, she let out a little growl. I laughed softly "Bella?" I whispered. "Mmm" She muttered. She looked at me with her eyes open and smiled. "Good morning, sleepy head" I said, cheerfully. "Morning" She said and took in a yawn. She pulled up revealing the babydoll, but she didn't bother covering it up.

She stretched her arms. "Okay, since you are not going to school, I have a surprise for you" I said, cheerfully. She growled "No, I hate surprises, just tell me". I shook my head and smiled "It is going to stay a secret", she pouted.

I kissed her; she smiled and kissed me back. I moved my hands to her bare shoulders, and then pulled away "You need to get ready to go" I said and pulled her off the bed. She closed the window and went to her closet. "Um, can I pick your clothes" I asked kindly. She looked at me "Um, sure". I walked to her Victoria Secret bag and start searching through the clothes. "Can you please pick something that I can wear in public" She begging. "Who said we were going some where were there will be a lot of people" I said and found a cute black underwear set.

"Fine" She said and sat next to me. I found a black mini shirt with a white bra top shirt. "Okay, I am done go change and I will be back to get you" I said and walked to the Victoria Secret bag and grabbed her swim suit and put it under my shirt and left; from out of the window.

**Back to Bella's POV:**

I can't believe Edward wanted me to wear that and where the hell are we going?! I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked to the bathroom. I turn on the water to hot and took a long bath. I got out and combed through my hair. I put the thug that Edward choosed for me and the raise of the clothes. I brushed my teeth and put on a little makeup; I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to get a quick breakfast. I found Rose, Alice, and Jasmine talking in the living room. "Good morning" I singed and skipped to the kitchen, they followed.

"Good morning and why are you wearing that…I though you weren't going to wear those clothes" Alice said with her arm crossed her chest. "Geez, I wanted to wear it because Edward and I are going somewhere. And I wanted to look nice are you okay, Alice?" I asked, she seems a little tense. "I am fine, Bella I have to go" Alice stormed out of the room muttering to herself. "Is she okay?" I asked Rose. "I don't know she hasn't been acting herself all day" Rose said. Jasmine nod "She hasn't talked to me and Rose since she got off the phone with someone" Jasmine said and walked out the room.

"D-D-Do you think Jasper hurt her" Rose asked, worried. I look at her "I don't know but if she doesn't get better call Jasper and ask him what is going on" I said and looked for Alice. She was in her room "Alice, are you okay?" I asked as I sat next to her. She hesitated "I am okay, I am just tired I guess" She said and looked away from me.

"Alice, if someone hurt you in anyway, you can tell me and call me if there anything you want to tell me" I said and walked out the room. The door bell rang and I ran to get it, I opened it "Oh, hi _Jasper_" I said and let him in. He talked through his teeth, "Can you tell me where Alice is?" he look angry and hurt. "Um, up the stairs to the left" I said and closed the door, he just ran up the stair. The door rang again, I opened it "Hey, Edward…Um, do you know what is going on with Jasper and Alice?" I asked him.

"No but Jasper has been acting…depress" He whispered. "I know same with Alice. I am bringing my cell phone, lets go" I said and closed the door behind me. He nodded and walked me to the car; He opened the door for me. I got in and walked as he went to the driver seat. We droved away, I tried to brighten up the mood "So, can ya please tell me where we are going" I asked with hope.

He smiled "Nope, I will say we are going to be out _all_ day" He said. It was very warm outside. We were silent for the whole ride then when we arrived to the beach; I shrieked "Are we going to swim?" I asked. "Um, yeah" He said and hopped out of the car. I followed him "I don't have my swim suit" I said. He laughed "Yeah you do" He said, opened his trunk and took out a big bag. "Okay, you change and I will meet you at the pier" He said handing me my swim suit and towel. I walked to the changing room and changed into my swim suit.

I looked at myself in the mirror, he would get the one that show half my body. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked out. I walked slowly to pier when I got there I saw Edward. "Are you ready?" He asked and put his towel off, wow he is hott. I shook her head "Edward…I can't swim" I said, ashamed. "Perfect, I can teach you now let's go into the water" Edward said, cheerfully.

"Okay" I said walked toward the water. "Bella, you have to take off your towel" Edward said and tugged on the top of the towel. I let go of the towel letting go of the towel and look at him "You happy?". He didn't say anything but look at me like I was a piece of meat. "Hello, earth to Edward?" I waved my hands over his eyes. He blinked "Oh, sorry…Um, lets get in the water" He said, held my hand and pushed me to the water.

I put my feet in the water. "Bella, you need to at least get the water right here" He said and placed his hand on my neck. "O-Okay I can do this" I said and walked more into the water. "Bella, if you don't go in the water all the way, I will push you" Edward threatened. I gulped "No need for that" I said and walked quickly in the water.

"That is more like it" He said from behind me.

"Okay, I am in the water now what do I do" I asked.

"Lay on your stomach" He commend.

I looked at him "Are you nuts?"

He looked back at me "I didn't stutter, I am going to help you don't worry"

I nodded then I felt Edward's hands on my lower back, I giggled.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"That is my ticklish spot" I said and giggled.

"Oh really" He said with a smile. His fingers moved down my back, I laughed "Edward, stop please". He stopped but kept his hand in place. He flipped me over "Okay, now moved your hands in wide circles and move your right leg up and your left leg down, then switch off" He intruded. I didn't know one word he said but I tried my best. After 15 minutes I finally understand what he was saying. "You got the idea now lets exactly move" He said, laughing. "Hey! I am taking my time with this" I said. After swimming for about 3 hours, I was so wrinkle as a plum. We got out and changed "Okay now we are going to eat" Edward announced as we got in the car.

We arrived at the most fanciest restaurant in Port Angeles. We walked in, there was nobody inside. "Did you rent the whole place for the night?" I asked shocked. "Yep" He said and headed for the far sided. We took are seats, then the waitress came. "Hello my name is Gabby; can I start you guys of with a drink?" She said and with her writing pad in her hand.

"Yes two cokes and with chocolate cover cherries" He said, seriously. Gabby laughed "Um, okay" she said. "And please make it quick as possible" Edward added. Gabby nodded and walked away. "Um, chocolate cover cherries?" I asked; what is he going to do with chocolate. "You will see soon enough" Edward said, smiling. Gabby came back with a basket of chocolate cover cherries and two cokes "Can I take your order?" She asked as she sat everything on the table.

Edward looked at me I opened the menu and picked the first thing I saw "I will take the Chicken forint" I said and hand her the menu. "Nothing for me and take all your time with the food" Edward said and gave her a kind smile. Gabby look at him "Um, Okay" she left. Edward grabbed something from his back pocket; it was a blindfold. I smiled "Are you about to blindfold me?" he nodded and put the blindfold over my eyes, I couldn't see a thing. "Okay Bella, tell me do you like chocolate?" Edward asked, laughing. I giggled "I love chocolate". I felt Edward move next to me. Then my phone rang

_I'm gonna make you want to_

_Get with me tonight_

_I'm gonna put those naughty_

_Thoughts into your mind_

_I'm gonna show you clearly_

_I can rock your world_

_You're gonna know for sure_

_That I should be your girl_

I picked it up "Hello?"

"Bella, it is me Alice" Alice whispered

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, I will talked to you when you got home, I am sorry Bella" Alice said and hanged up. I sat the phone on the counter, with my blindfold still on. "You okay?" Edward asked. I nodded and smiled "I will worry about it later, now where were we" I said, sexually. He laughed "I remember". Then, there was a very cold and hard cherries place on my lips. I opened my mouth and Edward slid the cherry inside with the stem. Then, I heard someone coming this way "Um, here is your food, tell me if you need anything" Gabby said in a rush and walked fast back here she came.

After I got finish swallowing, I slowly pulled the stem out. "Mmm, that was good" I said, this was going to be fun, he kissed me. He pulled away "Mmm, you are right that was good".

When we left the restaurant, Edward drove me home. After we were in front of my house he stopped the car.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes, Bella"

I kissed him and when I pulled away; I went to his ear "Come to my house Friday night and I will show you my surprise". I walked out of the car and opened the door.

Alice came running toward me "We need to talk".

"What is it, Alice?"

She dragged me to her room. "Alice, tell me…did Jasper hurt you?" I asked. Alice looked at me sadly "Jasper was cheating on me for Lauren" Alice said slowly. Anger flew through me "Alice, I will kill his ass for you if you want" I offered. "No, Lauren call me and said that she was dating him for weeks and Jasper came over and said that he would never do and shit. Then, it all hit me Lauren was trying to break us up. So, tomorrow I am killing her ass. But Bella?" Alice said.

"Yeah, Alice"

"There are girls out there that will try anything to break you up with Edward, but…don't listen to them, _half_ the time. Because you don't know if they are lying or not, just be careful"

"Okay, Alice" I smiled and walked out the room.

"So, is Edward coming back over tonight" Alice shouted after me.

"Shut up, and no he is not" I walked back to her room.

Alice just laughed.

"How did you know?"

"Bella, your room is right next to mine. I heard _everything_"

"You are joking"

"Nope, but I will look for that secret hiding place" Alice giggled.

I growled. "Are you really going to kick Lauren's ass?"

"Yeah, and I am going to kick her ass good"

"Ha-Ha. Good luck with that" I walked out the room. I changed into some clean pajamas on; that Rose washed and fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a ruff day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's note: Hoped ya liked it and I need help with:

1) What should Bella and Edward Friday night?!?!?! (PLEASE HELP!)

I am making them as long as a can, so bare with me please!

Review and tell me your suggestions!!!


	12. Dinner anyone?

Author's Note: Review, Review, Review, Review and… … Review

Bella's POV:

I got up in the morning and went right to my bathroom to take a long peacefully bath.

_I'm gonna make you want to_

_Get with me tonight_

_I'm gonna put those naughty_

_Thoughts into your mind_

_I'm gonna show you clearly_

_I can rock your world_

_You're gonna know for sure_

_That I should be your girl_

I pick up my cell-phone; which was right on the counter. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella, it is Edward"

I laughed "You have no idea where I am" I muttered

"Do I want to know?"

"That depends"

He sighed "I will pick you up for school"

I put the phone on speaker and put it on the counter. "Um, okay but don't your brother need rides" I asked and got out of the bath tub.

"They have cars and what is all that noise?" He asked.

"Um, I just got out of the bath tub" I confessed.

"Ha-Ha, really?"

"Yeah, I need to get ready talk to you later"

"Bye, Bella"

"Oh, and don't forgot…my house tonight, bye Edward" I hanged up the phone. I wrapped my towel round my body and walked to my closet. Then my phone vibrated, it was a text from Edward:

_If you want to make me happy wear something from out of the Victoria Secret Bag, thanks see you soon!_

I wish he never saw that bag. I walked to the Victoria Secret bag and looked for something for the public to see. I found a Mesh square-neck top and low rise jean. I combed my hair into a ponytail and looked for Alice. I found her in the study room "I am getting a ride with Edward, I will see you at school" I said and walked out the room.

Then I ran into Charlie "Oh, hi…Bella?" Charlie looked at my clothes.

Hi dad, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked.

"Um, I am going to Billy's house until 5:oo pm. Billy and his son(AN: I really hat to put Jacob in my story but I did it for a friend…he is not staying long though) are going for dinner tonight and why are you wearing that?" Charlie asked.

My phone vibrated "Oh, I got to go, love you dad see you later today" I said in a rush and ran to Edward's car. "Hey, Edward" I said cheerfully.

He drove away "Hey" He smirked "How was your bath". I looked at him and rolled my eyes "It was great until you called" I stated. He chuckled. I cleared my throat "So, Edward do you want to see my father?" I asked politely. He smiled "I would love to meet your father, tonight?" He asked. I nod "Um, he is having a friend over and his son and I am cooking for them so you should come" I said and looked away from him. "Okay, I will call you when I am on my way" He said. I smiled and move close to him. "Thank you" I said and kissed his cheek and trailed down his neck.

"B-B-Bella can we do this later, I am kind of driving" Edward said, nervously. I smiled and kissed his cheek and pulled away "I will what until later for that then" I said and looked away. We parked the car and got out. I spotted Alice and Rose talking on the far side of the school.

I started to walk toward them until Edward grabbed my waist and turn me around to face him. He smiled and kissed me, when he finally pulled away I laughed "I thought we were going to wait until later for that". He looked around "Later is now" He said simply. "I will see you later" I said and walked away. Alice and Rose walked toward me "Jasmine is leaving tomorrow" Alice said sadly. "Alice, we will see her again" I said, trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, I guess" Alice said and pouted.

The bell rang and everyone walked inside. I walked to my locker and grabbed her books. Then, Jessica walked up to me "Hi…Bella right?" She said. I closed my locker and looked at her "Yes, can I help you?" I asked her. "Um, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me and my friend Dianna, today?" She asked politely. "Sorry but I have plans with Edward tonight…hope you guys have fun" I said and walked away. I have a feeling Jessica is not going to give up. I walked to French class still thinking about Jessica; Why would she suddenly want to hangout with me?

When it was time for lunch I sat with Edward. "Hey, Edward" I said and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey, you should eat" he said and pushed his tray toward me. "Okay" I said, grabbed the apple and took a small bite. He watched as I put the apple in front of him "I don't want it" I said and dropped it on the tray.

He rolled his eye and took a bite of the apple "Bella, please eat, an apple a day keep the dentist away" He begged. I rolled my eyes and picked up the apple again. "Thank you" He said and smiled. I finished the apple and throw the tray away. When, I came back I found a red rose on my jacket. I picked it up and looked at Edward "Did you give me this?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I move next to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled away "Not now, the teachers are here" He whispered. I forgot about that "Right, thank you" I said.

When it was finally the end of the school day I met Edward at his car. As we drove to my house, I played with the radio. "What time should I be over tonight" Edward asked. "After dinner you can stay until Charlie says you have to leave then sneak into my bedroom" I said. Edward nod and droved a little fast. "Why are we driving so fast" I asked.

"Because I have to take a shower and do my homework before it is time for me to go" he explained. We pulled up to my house and parked. "I will see you later" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. When I got into my room I did my homework; Alice, Rose and Jasmine weren't home yet. I finished early and took a short shower and put on my short- shorts and a white t-shirt. I grabbed my cell phone and went to the kitchen; to start cooking. I decided to make Italian Caesar Salad with Polenta Croutons and Linquine with Chicken Raqu.

Then the door opened and Charlie and his friends walked in. "Hi, Charlie I invited a friend over" I called out. "Okay, Bella. Can you come in the living room" Charlie asked. I walked to the living room and saw Billy and a boy. "Bella, this is Jacob; he is Billy's son" Charlie said. I smiled at Jacob "Nice to meet you". I heard my cell phone ring "I better get that" I ran back to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella I am on my way over there" Edward said.

"Okay see you soon, bye"

"Bye" I hanged up the phone. Then the back door opened, it was Rose, Alice, and Jasmine. I was about to say something when Alice ran to me "Is Charlie in there?" Alice whispered, I nodded.

"Go stall him while we go upstairs" Rose whispered.

"Where were you?" I whispered.

"Um, I was in Jasper's room" Alice said, unashamed.

"You _all_ went to Jasper's room?!?" I yelled.

"Bella are you okay in there" Charlie called out.

"Um, yeah" I said.

The door bell ranged and I ran to go get it "Hey, Edward" I said cheerfully. He smiled and gave me a small kiss on the cheek "Hey". I took his hand and walked him to living room "Dad, this is Edward my boyfriend" I introduced. "Nice to _finally _meet you, Mr. Swan" Edward said cheerfully and extended his arm. Charlie looked at me then at Edward "No call me Charlie. Nice to meet you" Charlie said and took his hand. I grinned "Okay, dinner is ready. Edward can you help me set the table" I asked. He nodded and walked to the dining room with me. "Did you really want me to help you?" Edward asked. I shook my head "I need help getting Alice, Rose and Jasmine to there rooms" I explained. He nodded and went back to the living room "Where are you going?" I asked after him.

"I am stalling them" He whispered and walked out. I ran to the kitchen "you guys owe me big time" I said and took them to the back of the living room and up the stairs. They ran upstairs and I went upstairs to change into black jeans and a blue sweater. I walked down stair and saw Billy, Charlie, Edward and John or Jake; whatever his name is, were watching television. I turned it off and heard them growled, I scowled at them. "It is time for dinner" I said, tapping my foot. They got up and walked to the dining table.

I set the food down on the table and Set down next the Edward "Dig in" I said, cheerfully. Everyone passed the food around the table and started little chats. I looked around and saw that Jake dude staring at me "Do you need something?" I said, nicely. He quickly looked away "N-no". I looked at him strangely "He is just jealous he is not dating the most beautiful girl in the town" Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled and patted his leg "Yes you are". Then Alice, Rose and Jasmine came in the dining room "You guys are pretty late for dinner" Charlie said. Rose shook her head "We are fashionably late" Rose said and took her seat next to Jacob.

After the dinner Jacob and Billy left. Charlie asked for Edward to leave, he did and me, Rose, Jasmine, and Alice ran upstairs.

"Did you all exactly go to Jasper's room?" I asked.

"I went on a date with Mike" Jasmine said.

"I went to…Emmett's room" Rose said.

"Did you guys… …do it" I asked.

"I didn't go farther then making-out, I sore" Alice said

Rose was silent.

"Rose, that is nasty!!!" I yelled

"No, I didn't do it I just went a little farther then making-out" Rose confessed.

Then there was a big thump "What was that" Alice asked.

I laughed "That is Edward, he is staying over tonight"

They looked at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Jasmine asked.

"None of your business" I simply said and walked to my room. Edward was sitting on my bed "Hey" He said. I waved wildly and giggled "I need to change" I said and walked to my bathroom. I grabbed the Victoria Secret bag I hid in my closet and grabbed a black babydoll and put it on, I was going to wow Edward tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author Note: Hoped you like it! And I didn't look over the chapter so it might be grammar errors… …sorry

3

I will update as soon as I can!!!


	13. Confession

Author Note: Hope you like it, Review:

End of Chappie 12:

_Edward was sitting on my bed "Hey" He said. I waved wildly and giggled "I need to change" I said and walked to my bathroom. I grabbed the Victoria Secret bag I hid in my closet and grabbed a black babydoll and put it on, I was going to wow Edward tonight._

Bella POV:

I wet my hair and put on a little lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and cleared my throat. I opened the door and found Edward on the phone with somebody. "Edward" I said softly. He turned around and nearly dropped the phone "J-J-Japer I n-need to cal-l you back" Edward struggled to say and hanged up the phone, staring at me like mad. I giggled "Hello Edward?" I asked, moving toward him. He blinded twice "You look… …sexy" He whispered the last word.

I gazed in his eyes "Thank you" I said. He slowly moved his hands to my lower back and pulled me close. Our lips met and my hands moved to his neck. We parted and I grabbed his hand softly and put him to my bed. He smiled shyly at me and pulled my babydoll up. I arched my back as his hands moved down my back. He chuckled "You okay there?" I smiled and nodded "Um, this is not my surprise" I said and got up.

He rolled his eyes and got up with me. "Stay there" I demand. He sat down and looked at me. I moved slowly and went to my studio and turned on 'I want to Love you ' by Akon ft snoop dog. He chuckled "What are you doing". I looked at him and smiled "I am showing you your surprise, now be quiet" I said "I will be right back" I put my robe on and ran downstairs; I had to make sure Charlie wasn't be overprotective tonight. Charlie was still downstairs watching television.

"Goodnight, Bella" Charlie called out. "Goodnight dad, see you in the morning" I said and ran back upstairs. I ran right into Jasmine "Goodnight, Bella" Jasmine said. "Goodnight…wait aren't you suppose to be gone" I asked. "Um…I asked my mom if I could stay longer" Jasmine explained. "Oh, okay" I said and opened my door.

Edward was sitting still in the bed, sweating slightly. I laughed "Are you okay over there?" I asked softly. He looked in my direction "I am fine." He said. I smirked "Sure. Okay now, sit in my reading chair" I commented. He walked slowly to the chair and sat down.

"What is my surprise" he asked. I rolled my eyes "You have to wait and don't move, or I will not hesitate to put rope around your hands" I warned him. "Edward, we are going to play a game and the rules are to not touch me" I said in his ear. He growled "Fine". I pulled off of him and spread Edward's legs apart; he looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Uh, is this part of the surprise?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes "Edward, just keep your legs like that".

I turned to music up and stood about a foot away from him. (AN: Okay, keep in mind I have **NEVER** given a Lap dance in my life) I moved my hips slowly and smoothly to the music. I took small step toward Edward and turn around. I moved slowly to the music and bent down and slightly sat on his lap. I moved my butt up and down around his groin. I turned around and give him a small smile and walked the chair moving my hands around his chest, neck, lips, everywhere I could reach. I started to feel in control, I wanted Edward to chase after me. When, I was in front of him again, I bent down and moved my hand down his body feeling everything that I could.

I was so surprise that I was did that much, so I decided to stop there. I stood up and sat lightly on his lap and kissed down his neck. "Wow, when you say you were going to surprise me… … you defiantly did, Bella" Edward whispered. I giggled; I lightly kissed his lips and stood. He stood up to and placed his hand on my hips. "No, No, No we are still playing the game" I said, and smacked his hand off. He pouted "Please, one little-tiniest-small touch" He begged. I was totally in control. "No" I said and turned off the music. He gave me a look that made me feel, sad for him; Man, he was good.

I looked away "No, Edward" I said and closed my eyes "Bella?" Edward asked. I opened my eyes and only to be welcomed by Edward's lips. I kissed him back in a heart beat. Edward's hands trailed down my waist, he pushed me lightly to my bed. My body fell down on the soft bed and Edward's body softly landed on my body. He parted and pulled off of my body. "You should go to sleep" Edward said. I nodded and got under the cover and rested my hand on my pillow. He laid next to me and pushed my body to his. I was only half way sleep when I heard Edward whisper "I love you, Bella Swan"

I woke up in the morning a little stiff, Edward was still sleep. I moved a little to get from under Edward's arms. He pulled me tighter to him, so now my body was against his body. I growled and tried sliding out of his grip. That didn't work, he was too strong. Then, Edward moved and opened his eyes slightly and muttered something. I giggled "Edward?" He looked at me "Good morning" He said and stretched.

"Morning" I said and yawned. Edward smiled at my and laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I asked. There was a short pause "Nothing". I rolled my eyes "I am taking a shower" I said and walked to the bathroom.

I took a short shower and got dressed. I walked out and saw Edward looking at my books "You have a lot of books" He said when I opened to door. "Thanks, I read a lot and that is the only thing I can do that is fun around this town" I muttered the last part. He chuckled "I need to change… be back later, hopefully" Edward said and gave me a quick kiss. "See you later" I said and waved goodbye as he jumped out my window. I walked out my room and walked downstairs for some breakfast. Alice was in the living room, fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked when she grabbed the car keys. "I am going to the mall with Jasmine, since this is her last day here" Alice explained and grabbed her jacket. I nodded "Have fun, where is Rose?" I asked. "Oh, she is upstairs sleeping like a baby, bye" Alice said and skipped out the door and into the car.

I made French toast and sunny-side eggs with a glass on milk, I sat and ate in peace. When I was done I washed my dish and walked to the family room, when the door bell ranged. I ran to get it "Who is it?" I asked. There was a pause "It is Billy". I opened the door and saw Billy and Jacob standing at the door way. "Oh, Hi Billy and Jacob…come in" I greeted; I was so bored I would have greeted a bear inside. They walked inside "Is Charlie here, we were suppose to watch the game" Billy asked.

I nodded "Let me get him", I walked upstairs and to Charlie's room. "Dad, Billy is here for you" I called out. "Okay, tell them I will be right down" Charlie yelled. I walked downstairs "He is on his way down, can I give you anything at all…coffee, tea, popcorn, anything" I asked; they shook their heads. "So, the game is starting early" I said. "Yeah, it is supposed to be a very long game" Billy said. There was a long and very tense silence, when Charlie came downstairs. "Sorry, it took so long. I forgot the game was this early" Charlie apologized and turned on the television.

Billy rolled his wheel chair next to Charlie and Jacob sat on the far side looking out in space. "You guys have fun" I said and walked back upstairs. I was about to call Edward when I saw Rose; with her head down, hair mess up and looking pretty dead. "Rose…are…are you alive?" I asked and walked slowly towards her. She groaned and walked to the bathroom. I was going to follow her but my phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella…it is Edward"

"Yeah, I know…where are you it is like a ghost town around this stupid house"

He laughed "I am in my car driving to your house"

"So, why did you call me?"

"I can't call _my_ girl, when I want to?"

"Yes, I guess…See you soon" I hanged up the phone and walked slowly to the living room and sat next to Charlie. I tried to understand the game, failed. My mind started to drift into think about Edward and the way his chest felt when my fingers ran over it. He was totally hot with those perfect lips and when you kiss them, you feel like you are in heaven and you drift into deep thoughts. Then, I thought about last night when Edward said he loved me. My body shrived, the guy I met a _few_ weeks ago said he loves me. I _think_ I feel the same way, I mean he makes me feel beautiful. He always remain me that I am beautiful and that he loved how I laughed, I love it when he is around me.

I found myself giggling, making everyone look at me. The door bell ranged and I ran to get it. "Hi, Edward" I said and gave him a big smile. "Hello, Bella" Edward said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled a grabbed his hand and putted him upstairs. "Hello, Charlie" Edward greeted as we passed them. When I reached my room I closed the door and sat down on my reading chair. "Why were we rushing?" Edward asked. "I want to be alone" I said and laid my head on the edge of the chair. Edward leaned down next to me. I looked up at his eyes and smiled. He grabbed a lock of my hair and put in behind my ear "Bella, I love you" Edward said. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author Note: Hoped you like it! Review and I know it is short; sorry…I got a slight fever. :[


	14. Author Note!

I AM SOO SORRY I have not been Updating…

1) I have so many tests this year

2) I am ground (I will not tell you why and I am not suppose to be on the computer now…so...yeah….)

3) I am going through some….stuff

I might update as soon as I get the time… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! And I just wanted to warn you so you know.


	15. Time to say Bye

Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so, so (Goes on and on) Sorry for the late update.

Bella POV:

I smiled at Edward and gently touched his cheek with my index finger. "I love you, too" I said and gave him a peck on the lips. As soon as I let go of him, Edward grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me slowly to his lips again. I kissed him back with my force and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I hear the door open slowly, I opened one eye and saw it was Jacob.

Edward's arms were around my back so I couldn't move. I looked at Jacob again and he was against the wall covering his eyes. I growled at Edward to let me go but I think he thought I was moaning and he pulled me closer into his body. I lost breathe and pulled away as far as I could. "Edward, you scared poor Jacob" I growled at Edward, quietly.

"Um…I am sorry for…um, interfering with…that but your dad said he will order pizza so don't cook" Jacob said still looking at the wall. "Thank you Jacob. We can keep this between just us three, right?" I asked. Jacob nodded and quickly walked out the room, closing the door behind him. I glared at Edward, "What Bella, he should have knocked" Edward said and crossed his arms around his chest.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretched "Edward, I am bored lets play a game until you have to leave" I said jumping up and down. Edward thought for a minute "I got nothing" He finally said and sat on the bed.

I thought "Oh!! Let's play…Twister!!" I said loudly. I grabbed the game from out of my closet and set it up. "How are we going to play with two people?" Edward asked rolling his eyes. "We will find a way" I said and took my shoes off. Edward did the same and we started to play. After 10 minutes of playing, we ended up in a very worried position; with Edward under me and my legs on top of his. "I see why you wanted to play, Bella" Edward said, laughing.

I smiled "You catch me". I moved slightly and made Edward fall to the floor. I laughed, then I saw his hands move to my back "Don't you dare Edward" I warned him. He pulled me down on top of him "Edward, my dad is downstairs" I said with a smile. Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my whole back. I laid on his chest and closed my eyes. He rubbed my back and hummed a lullaby in my ear. "Edward" I said softly. Edward stopped humming "Yes, Bella". I was silent for a minute "Don't leave me" I whispered and drifted to sleep.

Rose POV:

I woke up and looked at the time; 5:00pm. I got out of the bed and stretched my arms and legs out. I grabbed my pink sweater and a pair of ripped pants. I took a shower and put on my close. I walked downstairs and saw three pairs of eyes looking at the television. Charlie looked at me "Finally you woke up" He said loudly. I smiled and sat on the sofa next to Jacob. My phone vibrated "Hello?"

"Hi Rose!! It is Alice"

"Hi, where are you?"

"The mall with Jasmine. We would have bragged you but you were knocked out"

I pouted "I want to go"

"You can go next time but we are on our way home"

"Okay see you soon" I hanged up the phone and walked to the kitchen. I made a peanut butter and jam sandwich with milk. I washed my dishes and walked upstairs. I knocked on Bella's door. "Bella are you in there?" I said. There was no answer, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I walked away and called Emmett "Hello?"

"Hi, Emmett. It is me, Rose"

"Hey, what are you doin"

"Nothing, I just waked up"

"Oh, let's go out"

I jumped up "Yeah, see you soon" I hanged up without another word. I ran to my room and put on a little makeup and did something with my hair.

I skipped downstairs and sat back on the sofa. "Hey dad, what are you doing today?" I asked trying to start a conversation. I guess this was a good game because all he said was "Mmm". The bell ranged and stringed to the door. I was greeted by Emmett's arms "Hey, Rose" He said.

"Hey" I said and grabbed my purse and keys. "I am leaving dad" I yelled and closed the door. Emmett walked behind me with his hands on my hips. "Where are we going?" I asked when we got into his car. "Somewhere" He said in reply.

I rolled my eyes as I put my seatbelt on. We drove in silence until we got to the movies. We got out and he bought the tickets. I headed for the theater room (A/N: Whatever it is called) when Emmett grabbed my arm. I looked at him perplexed.

"We are not going to watch the movie" He finally said. I looked at him more confuse. Emmett rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and brought me to a closet. I still was confused. He sighed and opened the door and walked inside making me follow.

"We are watching a movie in here?" I asked, I was so confuse. "Rose! Think" Emmett said pointing to him brain. I thought then it clicked "We are going to makeout in the closet" I asked.

He nodded "Finally!" He yelled. "Why? We could have done this in the room" I said. Emmett looked down and shook his head. "You don't get it…it is more fun to do it here" He said. I giggled "You are so naughty" I said and smiled.

He looked at me with disagreement "I am naughty? Remember what you did to me tha-"I cut him off. "Shush, we must not talk about that" I said rolled my eyes. He cupped my head and brought my lips to his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We got out of the closet with our hair mess-up. "Wow Emmett…Wow" I said fixing my hair. He put his hands on his hips "Yeah I know" He said loudly. I giggled and linked my arm with his "Lets go home" I said as we walked outside. My phone ranged "Hello?"

"Hey it is Jasmine"

"Hey, where are you?"

"I am at the house getting ready to leave"

I gasped "I will be right over"

"Okay see you soon" She giggled

"Bye" I said and hanged up the phone. "I am driving" I said and walked quickly to the driver side. "Okay" Emmett said slowly. When we were inside I drove as fast as possible.

I focused on the road "Uh, Rose is everything Okay?" he yelled. I nodded and took a stop when I saw a red light. "Come on, Come on, Come on" I said over and over. It turned and I droved faster. We arrived to the house under 3 minutes.

I smiled widely "Yes, right on time" I jumped in my seat. I looked at Emmett and almost crying of laughter. He was red and he looked frozen "I can't move" He muttered. I pouted "Let me help you". I got of the car and ran to his side. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with all my might.

He only moved a inch "Uh, Emmett I need to leave" I said. "Oh, don't worry about me I will crawl to the driver seat" He said. I really felt bad but I needed to leave "Okay, bye" I sad and gave him a quick kiss before running inside the house. Jasmine was in the hallway getting her thing together. I gave her a big hug "I will miss you Jasmine" I said and pulled away. She smiled and took her thing to the car.

I looked for Bella and Alice. Alice was in her room crying "She is leaving…My shopping buddy is leaving this is a bummer" She yelled out. Bella must still be sleep and Charlie was in the living room talking to Billy and Jacob was sitting on the couch looking like he was going to die of boredom, poor guy. I looked out of the window and saw that Emmett was gone.

"You guys Jasmine is leaving now" Charlie yelled. I walked down the stairs but was pushed by Alice; who'd was sprinting to the door. "Alice that hurt" I yelled. Alice didn't stop "Jasmine!" She shouted. I ran after Alice. Bella was still in her room; she must be knocked out. Jasmine was ambushed by Alice's arms; poor Jasmine.

I hugged Jasmine "I will miss you guys" Jasmine said. "Come very soon" Alice cried out. Jasmine nodded and gentle pushed from Alice grip. She started up her car and droved away; and just like that Jasmine was gone and Bella was not even there. Bella and I needed to talked about her sleeping hours.

Authors Note: sorry if it was stupid . Review and I am working on the next Chappie.


	16. No more trust

**Author Note: **I owe you guys two Chappies, enjoy and Yes I did go back to Bella's story. I will change it soon...

OoOoOoOoOo

**Bella POV**

On Monday, I had to go back to school. I wish I could stay with Edward forever and never leave his side. I sighed walking into my first period classroom. Edward didn't have this class with me which made me depressed even more.

I sat down and took out a pencil ready for the class to begin. I saw Lauren looking at me from the corner of my eye, giving me a death glare. I winced. Why was she looking at me like that? I tried to ignore her; letting the time pass.

The bell finally rang and I ran to the door. I was excited to see Edward and his beautiful smile, his glorious features, his perfect hair, and his bright emerald eyes. I was interrupted with my thoughts by Jessica. I frowned at her. _What did she want?_

"H-hi Bella," she said stuttered, not meeting my gaze.

"Um…hi Jess."

"Edwardwantedmetotellyousomething," she said too quickly.

"Huh?" I said skeptically. She sighed, still not looking me in the eye.

"Edward wanted to me tell you something," she spoke slowly. I looked at her confused, waiting for her to continue.

"Well…what did he want?" I said annoyed. I wonder why she was so nervous, what was she hiding from me?

"He told me to tell you, that he wants to meet you in the janitor's closet right now." I could feel my eyes light up from excitement. I told her 'thank you' and ran off to the janitor's closet. Why was she so nervous anyway? I shrugged, not caring about her.

I was at the janitor's closet in a blink of an eye. I turned the doorknob quickly and opened it. I was surprised to find what was on the other side of the door. My heart almost stopped beating.

Edward was in there, but he was not alone. There before my eyes was Edward and _Lauren_ making out! I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt my face frozen with shock. Laurens around Edward's neck, and his hands were on her waist. I felt like I would throwing up right there. I felt my knees buckle. They didn't even notice me. They were so into each other.

I felt like I should say something. I was angry now. I hated Edward Masen! I loaded him!

"Edward I cant believe you," I shouted loudly. No one was near me, so I didn't mind. Edward pushed Lauren away. He was flushed from the kiss. He looked at me and with hurt in his eyes. Lauren of the other hand had an evil smirk on her face. I felt my face redden.

I didn't bother looking at Edward again. I turned around and ran for the door. I just wanted to get home and away from him. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away not wanting anyone to see. I could hear Edward following me close behind. I started to run a little faster, trying not to trip.

He called after me. I ignored him, still not turning around.

He finally caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. His face was bright red.

"Bella please listen to me! She kissed me-"

"No, just don't touch me" I interrupted him and tried to escape his grasp on my arm. He looked really hurt, but I didn't care. "Bella listen to me" Edward said. All I could think was that, he hurt me, after everything we have been through. "Edward…let me go…Please" I begged.

I should have known I could never change him, I guess once a player is always a player. He let me go and I ran to my car with tears now streaming down my face. I got in it and drove off toward home, driving away from him, away from everyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author Note: **Please don't get upset, I know it is short. The next chapter will be in Edward's POV about the closet scene. Please No flames. Thank:


	17. Why won't she believe me?

A/N – Here is the "closet scene" in Edward's POV. Please enjoy.

**Edward's POV**

I was a love struck teenager hit by cupid. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was always behind my eyelids when I shut them. I was anxious to see my Bella today, my heart ached for her. I did tell her that I loved her, which was true. I was completely head over heels for her.

While I was walking to my first period classroom Lauren came up to me.

"Hi Eddie," she said enthusiastically. I winced when she said that stupid nickname of mine. I tried to ignore it though. I wanted to be polite, and not say anything too harsh to her. I didn't want to start anything with her. Especially now that Bella and I were together, I didn't want her picking a fight with Bella.

"Hi."

"You never talk to me anymore, are you like ignoring me?" Gosh, I hate when girls say 'like' it is so annoying!

"I _have_ been very busy lately…with Bella," I said dubiously. Her face fell a bit. I could tell she didn't like me and Bella dating, not that I cared.

"Oh, right. I forgot Bella and you were together. I just thought it would end in like, a week or something," she said giggling. I wanted to smack her face right there and then. I felt my blood boil with hate from what she just said. I ignored her insult and just gave her a fake smile and walked past her toward my class.

During class I was outraged with what Lauren said. Bella and I would never end so quickly, I would make sure of it. Hopefully the quote, "All good things must come to an end" won't be true for Bella and me. I was sure of it; Bella and I were perfect together. Nothing could split up apart.

Thinking about Bella was making me miss her even more. I couldn't wait to see my angel again. The bell rang and I got up to leave when Jessica Stanley came up to me.

"Um, h-hi Edward," she said nervously. I was used to girls being nervous around me, so I didn't suspect anything.

"Hi Jessica"

"Bella wanted me to tell you that she wants to meet you in the janitor's closet now." I grinned happily.

"Thank for telling me Jess," I winked at her and walked out of the classroom to see my Bella.

I was practically speed walking to see Bella. I got to the janitor's closet and opened it quickly. I went inside and I knew someone was in here, I couldn't see Bella because it was pitch dark; I couldn't see anything. Bella didn't say anything. She just cupped my face with her hands and kissed me passionately, I instantly rapped my hands on her waist. Her hands were freezing cold, and the kiss was very different from her other kisses.

I noticed that the janitor's door was open and light came in. I could see clearly now and that the person I was kissing was Lauren! I saw Bella in the door way, she saw the whole thing. She was frozen with shock. I could see tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but think that I caused them.

"Edward I can't believe you," she shouted loudly. There was now rage in her eyes. I could tell she was very angry with me. Not that I could blame her.

She quickly turned away and ran out of the school. I followed her without glancing at Lauren. I would deal with her later; right now I needed to talk to Bella. I called after her, but she ignored me and kept running toward her car.

I ran faster and grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she faced me. Her cheeks were bright scarlet and her eyes were watering. I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart with a knife. I had to think fast in order for her to believe me.

"Bella please listen to me! She kissed me-"

"No, just don't touch me" she interrupted me and tried to escape my grasp on her arm.

"Bella listen to me," I said. I had to tell her what really happened and that I loved her.

"Edward…let me go…Please," she begged. She wouldn't meet my gaze and I could see tears streaming down her face. I let her go and instantly regretted it. She ran to her car, got in. I watched as the love of my life drove off; away from me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. What was I going to do now? I needed to call Bella tonight and explain to her exactly what happened. I needed her to know that I loved her and I always will. Hopefully she will feel the same way. If she didn't feel the same way, then I don't know what I would do. I would probably go into shock or something. How could something so wonderful and powerful be broken by someone named Lauren Mallory? Our love was great and pure, and now it was over. In a blink of an eye it was over.

"Wow, that was very entertaining," I heard a vicious voice behind me. I turned around to see Lauren clapping her hands. She was laughing hysterically, like it was funny what she did to me and Bella. I squeezed my hands into fists. I was normally not a violent person, but I wanted to smack Lauren silly!

"What the hell is wrong with you Lauren!?" I asked harshly.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? Going out with someone like Bella Swan! Edward, you have been with every single girl in this whole school. She was just another one of those girls you hooked up with," she replied loudly. She took a step toward me.

"What! That is not true. I care very deeply about Bella. More than I ever did with anyone else!" I stated harshly.

"Oh _puh-lease_," she said laughing, "I bet you would dump her if someone new came along."

"You don't know anything Lauren!" I shouted sternly.

"I was just trying to do Bella a favor. She needs to know that you are a player and that you were just using her for your own pleasure. She needs to know what kind of person you really are," she said maliciously, an evil smirk plastered on her face. "Well, it was nice chit-chatting with you, but I must go now; I have class." She turned away and walked back into the school.

I couldn't think straight. I was paralyzed just standing there. All the things she just said were lies! I truly loved Bella, and she knew that. If I talked to Bella, she would understand. I would tell her everything and tell her that I loved her. She would forgive me and tell me she loved me too. Then, everything would go back to normal. We would be happy again, and we would be in love. I kept telling myself.

Author Note (WARNING): Okay, I been getting some private Messages that are saying that they only want me to do Edward and Bella's story. I am doing a vote now so if you want me to do ONLY Edward and Bella story REVIEW and tell me & if you want me to go back to doing all of them agian (Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper) I will that but, you need to REVIEW and tell me. Thanks a bunch.


	18. More Closets?

A/N - O.K, so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Just needed to tell you guys, the last two chapters by Humaa. This is the last chapter she wrote though. She has a new story called "My Bestfriend, the player." It is a really good story, you guys should read it!

Edward's POV

The next days of school were hell. Bella didn't even look at me; when I tried talking to her she just ran away from me, even her sisters gave me the death stare. I was depressed and I would do anything in my power to have her back.

Lauren on the other hand was very enthusiastic. She was always smiling and giggling; it made me sick. I didn't even pay attention during class. When a teacher would call my name, I wouldn't know the answer to the question.

I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat. My skin was so pale; I had purple bags under my eyes. I looked like a ghost. I didn't do my homework; all I did after school was lock myself in my room and mope. All I did was daydream about Bella; her beautiful full lips, her chocolate brown eyes. I missed her terribly, I wanted her. I needed to see her smile and hear her laugh. She was like my drug. I just _needed_ her.

On Thursday, Lauren actually had the guts to say 'hello' to me. I just gave her a dirty look and walked away. After that she just ignored me, and didn't say anything after that. It seemed my life was worthless. Everything was worthless without Bella. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something. I needed to say something to her.

On Friday I saw Bella walking to lunch; I ran up to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing, Edward?!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Bella, we need to talk" I said firmly. She didn't argue anymore she followed me into the janitor's closet. We got in there and she turned to face me, her face blank with no emotion.

"Talk," she said putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed and began, "Listen, on Monday Jessica went up to me and told me you wanted to meet me here. I believed her and when I went to go see you, Lauren was in here. I didn't know that at the time, it was pitch dark and I couldn't see anything. She started kissing me and I thought it was _you_. I didn't know, honestly. I love you more than anything else in the world, and she hated that we were together. She is a jealous bitch and will always be as long as you and I are together. I don't care though, I don't care about her. I love you, and _only_ you." I took a very deep breath because I said so much. I hoped she believes me.

She looked at me, what I said didn't seem to affect her at all. She just looked into my eyes trying to decide what to do. I hope she will take me back; I wanted that more than anything.

She sighed, "I don't believe you, Edward… I can't" She looked away from me as soon as the words left her mouth.

"What are you saying Bella" I said flabbergasted.

She looked back at me with pain in her eyes "Edward, think about it…your story doesn't make sense to me… I just don't think this can work out Edward" She said softly.

I was dumbfounded "Bella…"

She gave me one final look before she left the closet and headed to lunch. I looked at the floor as I quietly sob.

She left for something that was not my fault, she broke my heart for something I was accused of and I will never get my Bella back, my angel…

Author's Note: The end…I' M JOKING!!! Review


	19. Problems

Author's Note: Sorry, for the late update. My mommy and daddy got married while they were on there honey Moon I was stuck with NO computer at my Granmama's house…Yep, life is not always fair…

Bella's POV:

I walked out of the closet leaving Edward in there. I walked right to the small cafeteria and sat next to Rose and Alice with salty tears steaming down my cheeks. "Bella, what happened to you?? Did that Edward hurt you…again?? I will kill him with my bare hand!!" Rose said with a harsh tone.

I looked at Rose and hugged her from across the table. "Thanks for the offer but that would be unnecessary. And he couldn't hurt me anymore then he has already done…" I whispered so her and Alice could hear.

Alice joined in the hug then I felt someone standing behind me. I pulled away and turned around, it was Emmett and Jasper. More tears cam steaming down my eyes. Jasper looked at Emmett then Emmett looked at Rose. I needed to get away; I walked out of the cafeteria and ran into the bathroom.

I turned the water on gently and pour water on my face. I took a few deep breathe before turning off the water and grabbing a few paper towel. The bathroom door opened, I looked and saw Rose and Alice standing with the door wide open.

I roared "Please let me be…"

Alice grabbed me from the wall and dragged me outside the bathroom "Bella, you can't keep doing this to yourself"

I stared into her eyes for a long minute, "Alice…" I started to sob "I-I can't stop thinking about him…I can't do anything without him, but…I can't go back now, my love for him is almost gone!" I said through gasps.

Alice pulled me into a hug "Bella let us take you home" She said and linked her arm with mines and Rose; I rested my head on Alice's shoulder. "Bella!" A male's voice yelled. _I know that voice…_ I thought to myself. Edward came running from the cafeteria "Bella!" he yelled after us.

I looked at Alice and Rose for support, "We will be right here" they whispered as Edward stopped in front of me. I glared at him "Can you hurry this up, please" my voice was dead again. "Bella" He grabbed my free hand, I pulled away gentle—"please just listen to me… Lauren doesn't mean anything to me" He said softly. "Edward le—"I was cut off by Lauren. "Hey Eddie see you in Gym, I can't wait until tonight" She blow Edward a kiss.

I couldn't take it anymore; I walked away with my sisters not looking at Edward once. Before I shut the door Edward shouted, "Bella, she is playing with you…Bella come back". I rolled my eyes, Edward is always going to be a pimp and that is never going to change.

The next morning, I took a shower and looked though my closet for something to wear. I looked down and saw the Victoria Secret bag, I smiled to myself for a minute before grabbed the bag and throwing it in the garbage. I put on a pair of blue jeans with a shirt that read 'Bite Me'.

I dragged myself downstairs, only to see an irritated Rose and a Hyper Alice, "Let's get this show on the road" Rose growled. When we got to school I walked to the nearest bench; I took my book out and hid it behind my face, not wanting to see Edward and Lauren again.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder; I looked up to see an unfamiliar face. "Hello, my name is Eric," The male said extending his arm. I looked at him for a minute "Um, Hi my name is Bella" I said shaking his hand softly and quickly pulling away.

Eric scowled at me "Are you alright?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer the question "Sure, I am okay…I guess, can you keep it down a little" I whispered. He chuckled "So, you're hiding from someone?" I glared at him "Yes, I am hiding. Why do you need to know?" I said not really looking for an answer.

Eric didn't really seem to notice that I didn't want to be bothered "So who are you hiding from?" He was getting too curious. I sighed, "Edward Cullen, now stop asking soo many questions" _you are like the monkey that never leaves…_ I wanted to add that.

He smiled "I understand playing hard to get…okay"

I scowled at him "What are you talking about…"

He nodded his head "You know what I am talking about, Bella"

_He is really scaring me now…_ "Well it is nice to meet you but I think the bell is about to ring" I walked away quickly.

"Don't worry Bella. You will give up sooner or later" _or never…_ I thought to myself.

The bell ranged and I walked straight to my first class. Lauren came inside after me _when did she get in this class…and I am the only person sitting by themselves, this is not my day Bella…_ I thought shaking my head. Lauren took her seat next to me not looking at me once.

When the class was full, the teacher came inside "Class, we are doing group work. Take out your books and do activity six" he announced and walked to his desk. "What! Um, this is…bad can I work with Jessica?" I shouted to the teacher.

"No Bella, Lauren is new to this class and you are our best student…work with her or you get detention" Mr. Mason said with his hand folded together. "Yes, Mr. Mason" I growled. I opened my book to the activity and faced a very innocent Lauren; I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with" I said under my breath.

Lauren was quiet.

"Have you even taken Spanish?"

She looked around the class "This is Spanish??"

I took a deep breathe; _she is trying to play with my emotions… _I nodded my head.

She looked down at my fingers and wigged her long fingers, making her pearl ring shiny "You like it? Yeah, I know…Guess who gave it to me"

I stop breathing "First, you say you are helping me now you are making my life living hell. Why are you trying to do this to me?"

"Because you are easy Bella, you can't do anything…you are just too…weird" She laughed.

I was seconds from cracking "Lauren…" I warned her.

"Puh-lease Bella, no one loves you. You are just the ugly duck, but there is no happy ending for you Bella"

That is when I couldn't control myself anymore; my hand raised and slapped Lauren hard on the cheek. Her hand rushed to her cheek as she cursed under her breathes. _Bella, what have you gotten yourself into…_

Author's Note: Yeah, I know short… More is coming soon!!!

--

And yes I did choose to do Edward+Bella story ONLY!!! (For those who didn't get it yet)


	20. Fight!

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I am not S.M. and I do not own Twilight, New moon, or Eclipse...but I can dream!!

Bella's POV:

I looked at Lauren who now was in pain. Everyone was looking at us, instead of Mr. Mason. "You little whore" Lauren shouted. The next thing I knew my face was snapped to the other side of my face a shot of pain rushed to my cheek.

I screamed in pain, I pushed myself out of my seat and jumped on Lauren with will the might I had. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Mike shouted running into the halls shouting, "Two Chicks, Mr. Mason class…FIGHT!"… _Retards_. Lauren kicked her feet under me making me snap back to what I was doing.

Lauren rolled me around making me under her, this can't be good. She started to pull my hair, "You bastard!" she yelled. I kicked her off of me, I looked down at my clothes; they were ripped and I felt my face get red by the minute.

I looked around us and I saw half the school there. Mr. Mason got out of his seat as I pinned Lauren to the wall. "Ladies stop this right now" Mr. Mason shout pulling me away, I refuse to let Lauren go.

I was just about to punch Lauren in the face before Alice pulled me away, "Bella control yourself…Bella" Alice shouted behind me. Rose came running in the room with Jasper and Emmett. I gave Lauren one more glare before I broke into tears; my body found me again. Alice pulled me to the nearest chair.

I looked around at all the students "Party over! Go to class" Alice shouted, pointing at the door. They let out a big huff before walking murmur about the fight. Rose kneeled down to my height, "Bella, you were about to kill her-"She was interrupted my Mr. Mason.

"Um, we are still in class and Bella I am calling your parents and same for you Lauren Go to the office NOW!" Mr. Mason yelled to me. I nodded and stood up; Lauren was still looking at me as I left the room…at least she knows I am not someone to be played with…

As I turned the corner with Alice and Rose, I saw Edward leading against the wall. "Bella?" He asked. Who can blame him? I don't even know who I am. I didn't answer; Alice and Rose answered him, "Yes Edward this is Bella and while you were making out with the nearest girl Bella, here just got in a fight with your girlfriend so if you excuse us Bella needs to go to the office to get yelled at and maybe you want to go check on Lauren while you are standing there like a idiot" Alice said in one whole breathe.

Rose giggled, "Oh, burned" she said and walked with me to the office. "Bella?" Edward ran at our pace. I wasn't sure if I could talk so I just looked at him. "Bella, I am sorry. Bella please just listen to me" Edward said with his eyes full of sadness, pleading and softness. I want to say something anything to make him feel better but I couldn't.

Alice and Rose pulled me to the office. They waited outside as I went into Mr. Carver's room. When I opened the door Mr. Carver's head snapped up "Ah, Bella. What do you need?" He said, taking off his thick glasses.

I sighed; "I am here for my punishment" My voice was quiet.

He looked at me with shock, "Oh?"

The words came out slowly, "I got into a minor fight with a student name Lauren who should be coming down soon. I just would like to apologize for what I have done"

He shook his head slowly, "Bella, I am afraid I will have to call your parent and detention after school for 1 month", as soon as he finished Lauren came running through the door, "I am so sorry I am late, I had to change", I looked down at her clothes she was wearing new jeans and a clean top.

Mr. Carver looked at her in disappointment, "Take a seat" she grabbed a chair and sat anxiously folding her legs; I sat in the seat next to her. "I am pretty upset that my two best students…" He didn't continue. I snarled _**two**__ best students please…_ "I will call your parent tonight and 1 month of after school detention…would anyone like to add anything?" Mr. Carver asked. We murmur "No" Mr. Carver nodded toward the door asking us to leave. I stood up quickly and smacked the door open, "What happen?" Alice asked as I exited the office.

I put on a fake smile "Nothing really just my dad is going to bust and I have a whole month of after school detention"

Rose smiled, "That sucks for you because me and Alice were-"Alice hit Rose on the arm.

I glared, "I am going home, I will pick you guys up later" I said and I walked out the door.

"Bye Bell" They shouted, the bell rang and they ran to class. I dragged my self to the car; my heart skipped a beat when I saw a shadow next to the car. As I walked closer I saw it was Edward I turned around. "Wait, Bella" He yelled.

I stopped. "Yes Edward make it quick because if I am around this school for another minute I think I was die"

He chuckled "Let me take you home"

I raised my eyebrow.

He was serious, "Let me take you home, you had a ruff day"

"I really don't think that is a good idea"

He pouted, "Just a drive, I will not make you feel nervous" He promised but a smirk on his face told me other wise.

I narrowed my eyes "Edward, this is only a ride home, nothing else"

"Okay, Okay" He smiled. I grabbed the keys from out of my pocket and handed to him. We walked in silence and I told him not to opened any doors for me because I was my own person. He got in the driver seat and droved away, "Are you okay Bella?" His voice was uneven with a pitch of embarrassment. "I am fine, I guess. I really don't remember who I am" I admitted. The blushing came back, I actually miss blushing.

"I can tell you who you are. You are Bella Swan and you blush like crazy" He laughed to himself "You are sweet, kind, caring, and loveable and you have a lot of people that care about you"

I smiled at the last part "I mean emotionally I don't remember. Like, when I was fight Lauren I wasn't Bella I was something…else"

Edward droved slower, "Bella, you haven't forgot yourself. You just need to take a minute and think"

I nodded "I might do that, thanks"

Edward put on his famous crooked smile, "No problem Bella. I am always here when you need a problem", The rest of the ride was pretty silent. When he parked the car, I got out. Before I closed the door I just thought about something, "Edward how are going to get home!" I said with a giggle. Edward ran his hand through his hair "Yeah, I didn't think that one through"

I laughed "Let me take you home"

"No, that is too much to ask"

I rolled my eyes "Edward, it is the least I could do"

He smiled "Okay Bella"

I droved him home, we were still silent. He intruded me to his house, when I arrived at a big mansion my mouth drop, "Wow Edward that is enormous", he chuckled then he was serious again "Bella?"

I looked at him "Yeah Edward?"

"Will you ever forgive for something I didn't do?"

I bit my lip "By time Edward" and with that he got out and walked to his house. I droved home think about what me and Edward talked about today. I needed to find myself again that is first on my list and I need to fix things with Lauren, no matter how much I can't stand her she is a person at need to be loved. Like Edward said…I am loveable right?

I droved a little faster, I wanted some time to think before picking up Alice and Rose. When I arrived to the house I grabbed my things and walked through the doors. I didn't take two steps before I heard it, "Bella, in the living room now" Charlie yelled.

I growled and murmur to myself as I walked through the doors and into the living room. "Yes, Charlie I mean…Dad" I said nervously.

Charlie look like he was going to blow anytime now, he was purple and his breathing was getting heavier by the minute. "I can't believe you. You out of all people, I would think Rose would do this but you" He shook his head "What came over you?"

To tell the truth I didn't even know what got over me. "I am sorry Dad. I really don't know what came over me, I guess it was angrier piling up inside of me"

He calmed down "Do you need to get away then? You can go back with your mom"

"No! I like it here"

He smiled "You know you are still grounded. No phone, computer, and television"

I didn't really care since I never do any of that stuff… instead of the phone. I nodded and walked upstairs.

I gently closed my door and laid on my bed, I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. Then my phone ranged, there goes my relaxing time. "Hello?" Groaned.

There was a chuckle on the other line, "I guess you are taking my advice" Edward…

I rolled over so I could breathe more evenly "Yeah, and It is hard to do that if you are calling"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you made it alright back home"

"Thanks Edward but I can take care of myself…"

It was silent for a minute "Wow, you do need to find yourself, see you soon"

"Bye…" I hanged up. I tried it again I rolled over to the wall and closed my eyes. I relaxed myself, breathing in and out softly. After a few minutes, I drifted to sleep.

"Bella! Bella! Pick us up, Geez you can't be that depress" Alice and Rose's voices came out as a echo.

My eyes flashed open, I looked a quick glare at the clock; Holy shit, I got to go. I ran out of my room grabbed my phone and drove to the school. Rose and Alice were sitting out in the cold breeze. I opened the door for them "I am soo sorry!" I apologized. They just glared, "Bella!" Mike called out from the benches. He ran to our car, "Bella, do you know where Jasmine is" Mike said anxiously

"Yeah, she is at her house about 34 miles from the local Mall" I said, taking out paper and pencil was getting ready to write her address. "Thanks a bunch Bella" Mike said grabbed the paper and running to his car. I looked at a shocked Alice and Rose, "She will thank me later on tomorrow morning" I giggled. They burst out laughing "There is our old Bella, helping others lose there virginity" Rose said, gasping for air. I smiled and droved away.

When we got home Alice was still giggling, "Shut up Alice, it wasn't that funny!" Rose yelled. Alice laughed more Charlie was watching the game when we came in. I walked to my room with Alice and Rose following me. "So, what did Charlie say?" Rose asked closing the door behind her.

"No computer, no phone, or television"

Alice snarled "You got it easy"

"Oh?"

Alice nodded, "You know the story!"

I laughed who couldn't remember the story, Alice dated this dude for 2 years until one summer break before high school, he broken her heart and then she figured out that he was her math teacher for freshman year and when Renee found out…Let just say Alice wasn't allow to do anything but come home from school and go to her room.

Rose joined me in the laugh, "I can't believe you found out two years later! I mean how stupid can you get"

Alice frowned "Thanks for being good sisters guys!"

We stopped.

"Bella, how did you get home, I mean you was kind of wheezy before you left the school"

I looked up, "I got a ride by Edward"

They gasped, "Are you two back together?"

I quickly shook my head, "I told him that I needed time"

"Oh…"

Then my phone ranged. "I can't pick it up" I said.

"We will answer it for you and put it on speaker and we will talk for you" Rose said and picked up the phone.

She shrieked, "It is Jasmine" She put it to speaker phone. "Hey guys!" Jasmine yelled through the phone.

"Hey, so what has you calling?" I asked.

"Well I got a visit by a boy name Mike…Care to explain" Jasmine said.

Rose answered "Well see Bella picked us up and Mike came out of nowhere and asked for your address we don't have no idea what he was going to do with it!"

Jasmine snarled "I am not stupid"

I smiled. "Well anyway I need to comfort my guest" Jasmine said.

Alice looked at us, "Wow, you have fun with that"

Jasmine laughed "Yeah, you are a funny little girl"

She hanged up on us. Alice and Rose stated to laugh I just looked at the phone. "Are you alright?" Alice said looked at me.

I Shuddered "I guess I think I need time to think…or something"

Rose and Alice nodded "Okay we will leave"

I smiled, "Thanks"

They left the room closing the door behind them. I walked to my closet and grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs. "I am leaving, be back whenever" I yelled as I closed the door. I walked through the thick forest behind the backyard. My phone vibrated, "Hello?"

"Bella! Are you okay?" It was Edward and he sounded terrified.

_Why wouldn't I be…?_


	21. My hero

Author's Note: I am not trying to get off of the subject but it will go to a different subject for like two minutes…

**Edward POV:** (It is has been a while)

"Bella! Are you okay?" My voice cracked. After the call I got saying all the wrong things about Bella, I had to check on her no matter how much she didn't want to be with me.

Bella sighed frustrated "I am fine Edward you don't have to check on me every second. I am my own person and I can-"There was a big thump on the other line.

"Bella!" I yelled, getting ready to jump in my car.

"Ouch, I fell. I am fine just a scar" I heard her pulling herself up. "Now why wouldn't I be okay?"

I hesitated, what if she thinks I am making this up? "Okay, where are you?"

"I not telling…until you answer my question"

"Bella this is not the time to be stubborn"

She laughed, "Answer me"

"I got a call saying they were going to hunt you down and…" I couldn't finish.

Bella huffed, "Sure Edward. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to my relaxing time…Bye"

"Bella!! No, where are you?"

"Bye, Edward" She hanged up. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the door and into my car. Bella didn't know what she was getting herself into…

I droved as fast I could to Bella's house. I ran to the door and ranged the doorbell none-stop. Alice answered, "What do you want?"

"Where is Bella?"

"I don't know...she needed to be alone so leave her alone."

"I am tying to save her…now where did she say she was going?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know"

I was getting mad now, "You know where she is, tell me!" I yelled.

Alice jumped a little, "Look Edward. I don't know where she is and if you really want to find her look around a quiet and peaceful place"

I calmed down a little, "Thank you and…um…sorry, for yelling at you". She didn't say anything she just shut the door in my face. I ran from the porch back to my car, but I didn't move. I thought. Where would Bella go?

I snapped my head up to the overboard. That is when I heard I scream, it had to be Bella! I ran out my car and walked toward the forest. "Bella?" My voice sounded small and quiet. No answer, I started to get scared "Bella?!" I yelled much louder. There was another scream, them I heard a yell, "Shut up, I told you two can play at this game…"

I ran as fast I my legs could go. "Bella!?" I yelled.

"Help! Help!" Bella shouted out from the thick woods.

When her voice got louder I could see them. Bella was against a tree with a guy around her. Bells had tear steaming down her cheeks while the guy just laughed at her.

"Leave me alone, take whatever you want just don't touch me, Eric" Bella begged. Eric? Eric! The Eric that has hated me since 5th grade?

I walked from behind the trees "Eric?" I asked.

Bella shrieked in joy "Oh, what took you so long I was like two minutes away from getting raped".

Eric looked up, "Edward. Nice for you to join us"

I balled my hands in a tight fist getting ready to smack Eric silly. "Eric, step away from Bella" I said through my teeth.

Eric acted like he was hurt, "I would never hurt _my_ dear Bella"

I snorted moving closer to Eric; who now was getting ready to fight.

Bella looked frighten, "Please can we just talk this through no fighting!"

Eric looked at her in disbelief, "Bella, shut up!"

Bella covered her eyes, not wanting to see anyone get hurt…

**Bella POV:** (I changed it because I didn't want to talk about the fight, sorry)

I covered my eyes; I didn't want to see Edward get hurt. I heard foot steps coming toward Eric and suddenly I didn't feel him on me anymore. "Bella go home and don't look back" Edward shouted. I took a peek and saw Edward punching Eric in the face, "Go Edward!! Wooot" I cheered putting my hands up in the air.

"Bella leave, Now!" Edward shouted. I snarled "Fine," I ran full speed to my house. Charlie was gone, fish maybe…

I walked to my room and grabbed some clean clothes. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes, hoping Edward would be at my house soon. I am so blessed that Edward knew where I was. He is always there when I need him, but…I need talk to him about it.

I heard a big thud on my door. I ran down stair to greet my hero. Edward was at the door way glaring at me, "Bella, next time I say 'Run away from the jerk' I would like you to run…Understand?" Edward folded his arm cross his chest.

I pouted, "Fine"

He just stared.

"What?"

"Explain what happened" He demanded.

I sighed, "After I hanged up on you I sat on a log, thinking. Then I heard something walking toward this way and I thought it was you so I yelled stuff like, 'Edward, leave me alone' and 'Get out of here', ect. Them Eric came from behind a tree and was saying 'We didn't finish our game' and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against a tree, then you came" I explained, this whole thing was because Eric being stupid.

Flasback…

_Eric smiled "I understand playing hard to get…okay"_

_I scowled at him "What are you talking about…"_

_He nodded his head "You know what I am talking about, Bella"_

_He is really scaring me now…__ "Well it is nice to meet you but I think the bell is about to ring" I walked away quickly._

"_Don't worry Bella. You will give up sooner or later" __or never…__ I thought to myself._

End of Flashback…

Edward had relief in his eyes, "Good, he didn't rape you" He murmur. I heard under his breath he said, "I am suppose to be her first"

I punched him in the arm, "What did you do to Eric?"

Edward chuckled to himself, "He is still in the forest"

I rolled my eyes, "How did you know where to find"

"I looked around and asked your sister"

Alice must still be in her room. "Oh, well I guess I should start on dinner…or something" It was getting tense since the guy that cheated on me safes my life and I am acting like that never happened.

Edward nodded, "Can I stay for awhile?"

I smiled, "Sure, Edward. I will make sure Rose won't attack you"

We burst of in laughter. "Shut up, I am trying to get a nap" Alice grumbled.

I laughed "Sorry"

I grabbed a big pot and started to boil some water. As that started I ran some dish water and started to wash the pots, I felt somebody behind me "Let me help you" Edward shouted.

"Thanks, you wash" I said handing his the rag. We washed the dishes in silence before Edward whispered, "Do you still have that Victoria Secret bag" He chuckled, deep in thought.

I smiled, "No, I throw it away…sorry to brake the news to you"

Edward pouted, "Man"

I rolled my eyes and shoved the pan in his hand, but I missed and the water got all over his shirt. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh "So sorry Edward"

He just glared at me, I burst into laughter. I heard big thuds come from the stairs, Alice came barging into the kitchen "Bella! I was having some really good beauty sleep and if I don't get my full 3 hours my face gets all…nasty! Now it you loved me like I know you do you would let me sleep for" She looked at her clock "Another hour" She finally looked at me then Edward.

She folded her arms, "Edward" she didn't look at him.

"Hello, Alice" Edward said grabbing some paper towels.

Alice looked at me, "We talk later. But I need to sleep" she stormed out the kitchen and into her room slamming the door.

I was giggling, "Edward need help"

He nodded. I went to the hall closet and grabbed a towel. I handed it to Edward, "I need new clothes"

"Oh, you can go home" I suggested.

"I would freeze with no jacket and a damp shirt" He said. I thought, "Let me dry it for you and you can use one of my big shirt" I said. Edward nodded taking off his very wet shirt and throw it at me, it feel on my face "Thanks Edward" I grumbled as I walked to my room and grabbed a big black t-shirt I never wore.

I went to the dryer and tossed the shirt inside; I started to dryer and walked downstairs to give Edward to new clean shirt. I looked at Edward then it hit me, Edward had no shirt on. Gosh, he looks hot! I thought walking slowly toward him so I could admire is body.

Edward grabbed to shirt and put it over his head. "Thanks for everything Bella" Edward said.

"No thank you for saving my life" I patted his back. I ran to the pan and throw some noodles inside. I grabbed another pan and started on the salsa.

Edward finished the raise of the dishes. He and I have been coming closer, like friends. I like have him around now, but not like I wanted before…Lauren came into the picture. I like him as one of my friends.

Edward sat in a stool looking at me. I smiled at him and stirred the noodles. The door opened, "We are home guys" Charlie yelled out. Rose came walking into the kitchen, "Bella you won't believe what me and Emmett did" She laughed. I shivered, Do I want to know?

Rose Shrieked when she saw Edward, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Edward smiled, "Bella let me in"

I bit my lip "I will explain later Rose." I turned off the eyes on the stove and pulled out a few plated and forks. "You staying for dinner Edward?" I asked as I set the table in the diner room, he followed. "Yeah, I would love to" he grabbed the plates from my hand and set them on the table.

'Thanks" I said going back to the kitchen and put the noodles in a big bowl and the salsa in another bowl, I took them to the dining room and set them in the middle. "Dinner is done everyone!" I shouted.

When everyone was in the dining we ate and went our separate ways. When it was 10:00 pm Edward grabbed his shirt and we said our goodbye as he walked to his car. I skipped to my room and read a book before drifting to a deep sleep, that is when a dreamt of Edward Cullen…

**Author's Note:** Yeah, when Edward and Bella get back together I might end the story if I don't get another idea. But Bella is slowly getting closer to Edward. And with Eric if you didn't understand why he captured Bella look at the old chapter. Check out my new Poll! (I didn't look over this chappie)


	22. Another Party

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews!

Bella POV:

_Eric came out of no here and attacked me. "Help, Help" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was in the forest outside my house. Edward came out of no where with no shirt on! I shouted and cheered as Edward knocked Eric to the ground. _

_Eric passed out as Edward punched him over and over. I shouted and cheered again "Go Edward…oh, that want to hurt" I said as Edward knocked his hand on a log. Edward got up and walked toward me, "Bella, you alright?" Edward asked._

_I nodded, flattered "My hero!" I shouted wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you Bella" He whispered._

My eyes opened slowly. Alice and Rose were over my head, I screamed.

"What the heck?!" I shouted.

They laughed.

"What do you want?"

"You need to spill…Edward" Rose said, folding her hand against her chest.

I told them everything Eric, Edward coming to save me…everything. When I finished their mouths dropped, "Oh my god Bella. Edward is good for you" Rose said with a huge smile. "Yeah, but I only can think of him as a friend for now…" I whispered the last word.

Alice and Rose gave me a quick hug before out my room getting ready for school. I got up and walked to my closet. I grabbed some blue jean with a blue blouse and small hoop earrings. I took a shower and throw my clothes on; I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a low pony-tail.

I skipped downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar before calling Alice and Rose downstairs. They walked downstairs in a hurry. "Let's go" I said taking a big bite out of the cereal bar. I grabbed the keys and walked outside, locking the door behind us.

Rose took the keys from my hands and walked to the driver side. I sat in the back with my ipod listening to Numb by Linkin Park. We arrived at the school too early for my liking. We got out and Rose and Alice searched for the boys. I sat at the nearest bench waiting for Edward to greet me anytime soon. "Hello, Bella" a velvet voice came from behind me. "Hey there" I smiled. His arms stretched out, asking for a hug. I gave him a quick hug before stepping away.

Edward smiled slightly, "I missed you last night"

I giggled, "Yeah, me too." I looked around; their were more people now. The bell ranged and we walked slowly to the entrance. Edward grabbed my books. I shook my head, "No, Edward. I will take my book you have helped me enough" I said, grabbing my books from Edward's hands.

Edward sighed heavy, "Still stubborn"

I smiled, "Yep and I love it."

Edward just laughed.

We went to our lockers and we met up for first period. Edward gave me a small hug, "See you a lunch." I nodded and walked through the small door way. Lauren was already sitting down looking at her feet. I walked quickly to my seat and opened my books, getting ready for class.

The teacher came in and glared at me then Lauren. "Okay, class take out your notes and continue them, independent" He said and sat at his chair grading papers maybe. I opened my book and started my work. I looked at the corned of my eyes and saw Lauren still looking at her feet.

"Bella, um…Iamsorryforwhathappentheotherday" Lauren said so fast I don't think I catch it all.

I looked at her, "Did you say you were sorry?"

She looked back, "Yeah, I felt pretty bad about it…" she seem like she wanted to say more.

"Lauren, it is okay. It was my fault" I put on my fake smile.

She smiled, "Yeah, I know"

I laughed but it was pretty shaky, how can you trust Lauren!

She kept on smiling but it was creeping me out so I started to work again.

When the bell ranged for us to go to lunch I ran to the cafeteria, buying a water bottle. "Bella!" Alice yelled waving her hand. I walked toward them, "Hey, guys" I said, sitting across from Edward. He handed me a apple, "Eat" he demand.

I grabbed the apple and took a very small bite, "Happy?" I said as I chewed. He smiled, "Actually I am better then happy" he said taking my water, taking a sip. Alice was in deep conversation with Jasper and Rose and Emmett were talking about last night.

"Were you invited to Mike's party?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

He pouted, "I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Sure, but wouldn't Mike but mad…"

Edward snarled, "Who cares about that. Come with me, do it for me"

I nodded. "When is it?"

Edward bit his lip, "Um, tomorrow night"

I looked toward my sisters, "Can they come?"

Edward laughed, "Emmett and Jasper are going to ask them later"

I smiled, "Alice is going to dress me up like a doll"

Edward burst out of laughter, out of nowhere. I laughed at _him_. After Edward catch his breathe he wiped the tears out of his eyes. It wasn't even that funny…

"Yeah, when she isn't torturing you she is torturing Jasper" He said, chuckling.

I laughed.

Edward glazed at me, smiling "I will pick you up at 7. Be ready to party!" He raised his arms up like a child.

I smiled. The bell ranged and Edward and I walked to our class together.

When the last bell ranged, I sprinted from the class and to my locker. I grabbed my books and book bag, "Hey Bella" A familiar voice yelled from behind me. I closed my locker, Mike "Hey, Mike what's going on?" I asked.

He slipped a piece of paper in my bag, "I am having a party at my house. You coming?"

I smiled "Sure, see you there"

Mike grinned and walked away. I skipped to the car, seeing a impatient Alice and Rose. "Bella, get your small ass over here now!" Alice shouted. I growled and dragged my body to the car.

Rose and Alice were now smiling evilly. We got and the car and Rose raced out of the parking lot and toward the highway. Highway!!??

I shouted, "Where are you taking me?!?!"

Alice looked at me, and then locked the door "We are going to the mall, my silly Bella"

I gasped in horror, "My own sisters…how can you!"

Alice acted hurt, "But Bella you do own me for no going shopping with me awhile back"

Rosalie was now speeding up going at least 70 mph.

I was starting to get dizzy, "Rose can we slow things down"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

When we got to the mall, Alice dragged me out of the car. I tried to wiggle out of her grip, no help. Man for being small she can hold a hard grip.

She went right to Venus, "We are going to make you pretty for the party!"

Then it all clicked, she kidnapped me so she can make me pretty. What? So I wasn't pretty at first?!

Rosalie went straight to the makeup as Alice went to the accessories. I walked toward the clothes. I picked up a tank top the showed the whole back, barely. My eyes widen in horror, they are trying to kill me. Alice skipped towards me, "Don't worry about picking your clothes…I have something picked out."

I gasped, "What did you get?"

Alice grabbed a light blue bra top dress, which was very short! "No!" I yelled. Making every one look at me.

Alice looked out in space, "Bella, just sit down. We will take care of this"

I was about to argue but when Alice glared at me, I walked toward to nearest bench "Stupid, over-controlling, sister" I said under my breathe.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted.

I folded my arm against my chest and sat in silence. "May I help you beautiful lady" A boy about my age said. He was stand right in front of me; he looked like a model with his girl face, his hair black was messy, and he had deep blue eyes. I looked at him and took a deep breathe, I choked. What the hell is that smell?! I covered my nose, "Hello, no."

He pouted, "Okay, if you need anything. I mean anything at all. Just call my name" He said stepping a few feet away from me. It would be nice if I knew his name…not a bright guy.

I pulled out my phone and texted Edward,

_You are right 'bout Alice kidnapping…_

_I have been in this mall for only a few minute and I am already to pull out my hair!!! And this loser trying to flirt with me isn't making it easy on my!!_

_Bella_

I pushed the big green button and sat back in my seat. The guy came back, "I just remembered…you don't know my name" He laughed.

I just waited.

"My name is Josh and" He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, handing it to me he said, "If you need anything at your house just give me a call and I will back there in a flashed" He purred…ew!!

I grabbed to piece of paper, "Okay, I will give you call," poor guy. I was obviously lying…

He walked away and I crumbled the piece out paper with my hands and throw it in the nearest trash. My phone vibrated in my pocket, new message. Edward,

_Ha-ha, Poor Bella_

_And I could kill that guy for you!_

_Emmett and Jasper are now trying to figure out what to wear like girl…_

_Edward_

I laughed; Edward is still being overprotective… "Bella! We can leave now" Alice shouted, with 2 bags in her hands. I cheered and jumped in the air, "Thank you God! Yeas, freedom" I shouted making everyone look at me again.

When we got home I took a quick shower and started on dinner. Alice and Rose helped set the table and cleaning the pile of dishes. After eating Rose and Alice went to sleep. Charlie stayed up to watch the game. I let out a long yawn before pulled myself out of the dining chair and up the stair to my room. When I opened my door I tripped over a big bag.

"What the-," I looked at the bag there was a note,

_Bella, I saw you throw out the Victoria Secret bag so I got you a better and sexier bag filled to the top with the hottest clothes of the season…Enjoy._

_Your sisters,_

_Rose and Alice (this was Alice idea!)_

I sighed, "At least I know somebody that will be happy about this"

I looked through my closet for something to wear…but _my _clothes were not there! They were little tank top and skinny jean. I looked around for my clothes and find another note on the door,

_Bella,_

_Iswitchallyourwiredclotheswithhotones!!_

_Goodnight sister I love so much!!_

_Alice! _

_PS. Don't kill me but I could stop myself…_

I shouted, no she didn't! I ran to my dresser; same type of clothes! Alice is sooooo dead. I grabbed some jeans and a tank top with a sweater. I laid in my bed thinking of ways to kill Alice. After awhile I fall into a deep sleep.

My eyes flash open, "Kill Alice" was the only thing I wanted to do. I growled knowing if I put a hand on Alice she would beat me up…

I picked up my clothes and got ready for school. I walked down stair and show a shocked Charlie, Why was he still here!?!? "Bella, who kidnap your clothes?" He chuckled. I crossed my arms, "Alice."

Charlie laughed hard, "I was joking"

I whispered, "Well I wasn't" and with that I left Charlie. Alice was humming a song, "Hello, Bella. You looked pretty today" She said innocently. I clutched my hands into a fist and glared at her. "Let's just leave!" I said, as Rose came down the stairs.

I drove us to school, murmuring to myself. "Come on Bella it is not that bad!" Alice said. I tapped my foot on the gas pedal. We arrive to school and Alice walked toward me and unzipped my sweater.

"Bella, I am your sister and you have a beautiful body under all those baggy clothes! I want everyone to admire it." She said pulling the sweater completely off revealing the ting tank top. I smiled, "Thanks Alice. You always know what to say" I hugged her. Rose was far off with Emmett.

Alice skipped away, leaving me alone. "Bella?" a voice said, behind me. "Hi, Edward" I said turning around, feeling kind of uncomfortable. Edward grinned, "You looked…beautiful"

I smiled back, he acts like he never seem me in this type of stuff before… "Thanks, Edward" I said walking with him to the door. The bell ranged once we arrived. We said our goodbyes and ended it with a hug, but this hug was different. His hands were on my waist and my hand locked around his neck like we use to hug…

When school was completely over me, Alice and Rose said goodbye to the guys and went home. "Bella, we have to get read for the" She linked hand with Rose "The party!" They shout to the top of there lungs. I rolled my eyes, "Dorks…"

**Author's Note: **I still don't have any ideas but if anyone!! Have any idea at all, please tell me! Because I don't I will have to end the story in like a few chappies. I am thinking with all my might but I need help. And for those who are asking am I doing a sequel, I might but I am sure a might not…I might just do another story. REVIEW!!!! (Was it good? Bad? Inform me!)


	23. Torn

Author Note: I need help:[

**Bella POV:**

Alice and Rose glared at me, "We are the dorks? If it wasn't for us you wouldn't have all those pretty clothes."

"Pretty? Please more like revealing"

Alice smirked, "Well at least Edward likes it!"

I was silent think about what Edward said when he saw me…'you like beautiful'. I smiled to myself.

When we got to the house Alice grabbed me like she did at the mall and pulled me to her room. There was makeup, face creams, outfits, accessories, and hair products…she is going to officially kill me.

Rose locked the door behind her and sat in Alice's computer chair. "Okay Bella, take a shower in my bathroom and don't try to escape…I locked all the doors and windows" She smiled. I dragged my feet to the big bathroom; there were different shampoos, body lotions, and soaps. I turned on the water as I stripped. I took a quickly shower and dried my body. I put on lotion on my legs and arms.

I wrapped the around my body and walked out of the bathroom. Alice already took a shower and had her dress that went to her lower thigh. She handed me my dress; I walked back to the bathroom and put it on. It cupped my chest and it was too short for my taste; I guess I can last a night with it.

I walked out and sat at Alice special chair, where she did her work. She started on my hair then my face. She told me not to touch my face. She laid me on her bed and put cucumber over my face. I had to be sitting there for 20 minutes when Alice ate the cucumbers that were on my face and pulled me up. "Okay, wash your face" She complained, I did. Then she started on my makeup, which took another 20 minutes.

When I was all set she sent me away, I glazed at the clock; 6:40. I skipped to the bathroom and looked myself. I looked hot! My hair was up with small curls on the side of my cheeks and my face looked so clear and smooth. This is the best Alice ever did…

"I love you, Alice" I shouted.

Alice laughed, "I know"

I grabbed my purse and left a note for Charlie. I heard a loud honk, "The guys are here!" I shouted again. Alice and Rose ran downstairs, followed by me. Before we opened to door we shrieked like little kid that saw a bug. Time to Par-TY!!

I walked to the car as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward opened the door for us. The guys looked causal with their baggy pants and button up shirts. We droved in silence to Mike house. When we arrived it looked like the whole block was filled with cars. I gulped, "What kind of party is this?"

Alice giggled, "Silly Bella, it is a house party. No parents"

I nodded.

When we FINALLY found a parking spot we walked to the house, it was so small how can it fit all those fit those people. Edward and I walked side by side, "You are very…S-," He stopped mid-sentence and thought, "nice…" He finished his sentence. **(A.N: Can you guess what he was going to say?) **I smiled "Thanks…"

When we got to the house an unfamiliar face opened the door, "Yeah?"

"Excuse us" Jasper said shoveling the guy out of the way. When I walked through the door it was very dark. The music had to be on blast, people were on the dance floor dancing in everyway made by mankind.

It was people on the couch making out, but there was no alcohol, thank god! Mike came to greet us, "Hey guys. Thanks for coming the food and drinks are in the kitchen and the basement is the game area, have fun" He walked away.

Edward pulled me near him, "Don't leave my sight" he whispered. I nodded, that will not be hard to do, right?

Edward walked away to get a drink leaving me with Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. When Edward returned Rose and Emmett went to find a room, while Alice and Jasper ran to the dance floor.

Me and Edward found a empty table. "Bella, would you like to dance?" Edward offered me his hand. I took it and he led me toward the crowded dance floor, I didn't want to end up dancing with a random person so I pulled Edward to a far side.

We danced for awhile until Rose came up to us, "Guess who I found?"

I gave her a confuse look.

"Jasmine!" Rose called. In a flash Jasmine appeared next to Rose. My jaw dropped, "Jasmine" I howled. She giggled and gave me a tight hug, "Mike invited me two days ago, I wanted to surprise you" she explained. I looked at Edward, "Um, can I dance with them for awhile…" I begged.

He nodded, I will be at the table if you need anything" I smiled at him; I really liked that he always looked over me…

Jasmine pulled me into the crowd of people dance and grinding each other, nasty! Jasmine and rose started to dance so I started to dance with them until, "Bella stop dancing like you broke a leg and show us what you got!" Rose shouted over the music.

Jasmine just laughed. I blushed, "Well show me how to dance then" I offered her Jasmine; who now stopped laughing. Edward was still looking at me but he was with Emmett. Glamourous by Fergie started and Rose took Jasmine's hands. They moved to the beat not missing one, Rose got in front of Jasmine and started to grind her.

Jasmine moved with Rose as her hands moved to her hips. I looked over at the table only to see Edward trying to calm Emmett down, I laughed. Rose turned around and started to touch Jasmine in places I didn't think you could touch while you were dancing. When the song finally ended Rose looked at me, a little sweaty "Okay, are you ready to get sexy!" Rose clasped her hand jumping up and down.

Jasmine was fanning herself, "Let me get a drink first…" She walked away, we followed her. We grabbed a few drinks and walked back to the dance floor. I faked a yawn, "I think I am just going to go home!" I said.

They shook their heads, "Come on Bella you have the clothes now you have to get the moves, a bitch full time…Now get your pretty ass on the dance floor and shake you butt like there is no flipping tomorrow!" Rose said. We laughed after Rose's little speech.

I marched to the dance floor, waiting for my torture to start. Rose smiled, "Okay, show me what you got!" She said pulled Jasmine behind me. She grabbed my waist, "Bella just follow me" She ordered. Low by T-Pain stared and everyone cheered.

Rose joined to crowd, shouting "Turn it up!" The music blasted through the house. Jasmine moved me through the beat as my hips my side to side. Jasmine lets go of me and moved with me, "Keep going Bella"

I moved my body to the music. I knew Rose was pleased because she clapped my hands, "Go Bella." Rose ran behind Jasmine and started to follow with her. I continued to move until the song came to a end. I was now panting, "Whoa, that was my workout for the month" I laughed. Rose and Jasmine smiled, "Glad you had fun"

Rose was grabbed by a eager Emmett and Jasmine went to go find Mike. Leaving me alone on the crowded dance floor. A boy I didn't know came up to me and started to grind me, EW! I tried to push away from him but he pushed me closer.

"Um, excuse me" I said and pushed with all my power. He smiled, "Come on baby. Saw me what you got!" He said as his hand went down my back. "Thanks, but not thanks. I will pass" I shouted, hoping that Edward heard me.

He acted like I never said anything, "Soften up" His hand landed on my butt. That is when I felt a pair of hands on the shoulders, "Bella go the table" Edward demanded. I pushed out of the guys hands and walked to the table.

Edward came minutes later with a disappointed face. "You are too beautiful for your own good" Edward said resting his head in his hand. I ran my hands down my soft hair, "Thanks…I think" I said, unsure. He chuckled, "Now you aren't going to leave my sight".

I nodded, "That wouldn't be hard"

He smiled, "You dance good…"

I blushed 3 shades of red, "Thank you"

He grabbed my hands; his hands were so warm and soft. "Let's go find something to do" He said as he pulled me out of the seat and pressed my body to his, like glue.

We walked to the basement, "Do you want to play another game of Twister" he whispered my ear. I giggled, "I think I will pass, let dance!" I shouted pushing his back upstairs and onto the dance floor.

Edward chuckled quietly, "Okay but not too far in that crowd"

When we finally found a pleasant place to dance the music changed to slow dancing. Edward bit his lip, "You still want to dance?"

I giggled, Of course" I let my hand out for his to grab it. He smiled and took my hand gently and spun me around. I let out a quietly gasped as Edward leaded me back, my head only a few inches from the floor.

My eyes looked into his green ones. Edward pulled me back up and wrapped his arms around my small waist. I linked my hands around his neck and pulled closer, "Thanks for, saving me from Eric" I said softly in his ear.

He patted my back softly, "Bella, stop thanking me…I wanted to do it"

I pulled away, only to see his eyes, "Why?"

He pushed me closer and hide under my hair, "Bella, I would do anything for you. You are my everything; I couldn't live with yourself if I just let you get hurt. Because I would know that I could have done something to save you…"

I shook my head, "No one would do anything like that for me. I am not the special I am just another town girl, who always finds a way to make people happy but doesn't know how to make herself happy…"

Edward placed his finger against my lips, "Bella, never say that, you are more then theses hobos here, you are sweet, beautiful, kind, and very clumsy. You are everything a guy wants in a girl" He said as we twirled.

"Edward, don't try to make me happy or make me feel special" I murmured.

He removed his finger of my lips, "Bella, I am not trying to lie to make you feel better. This is how I feel. I still love you and that will never change, you will be the only girl that will ever touch my heart or owe it"

I looked at my feet, is he lying? Is he in this for money? Is Lauren behind this?

I didn't notice until Edward wide my cheek that I was crying and I was crying badly. My face was warm and the blushing came back. My knees became weak and my face was wet with my salty tears. There was a weird feeling coming from my throat. I didn't move I just stared at my feet, feeling like an idiot.

The feeling from my throat escaped my body as I fall into a sob. Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the nearest bathroom. When a bright light surrounded the room I sat to the edge of the bath tub and sob.

Edward sat next to me and rubbed my back, "Bella, I am going to go and get Alice…"

My eyes widen, how could he leave me like this? I around my arms around his as another sob escaped my lips, "Don't leave stay here"

He pulled me into his lap. Why was I crying so badly? I was torn, my heart is telling me to believe him but my brain is telling my otherwise. And my heart always gets me hurt. I started to calm down after ten minutes. I pulled away from his chest; Edward was torn just like me.

I tried my best to give him a smile.

"Bella, I…I want to do so much to help you but this a choice you have to make on or own…But just know this Bella, I love you. I will always love you, when you were away from me I could bare to handle it. I just knew that someway I was going to get you back. But now I just want to be happy. You can leave this bathroom and I promise I will not mess up your life anymore…"

I sobbed again, "I don't want you to leave I want you in my life forever. I don't want you to leave me forever I want you to stay by my side, smile my favorite smile, Hug me when I am sad, I want you to stay with me, Don't leave me" I said through my uncontrolled sobs.

Edward was silent.

"I love you, I still loved you. Even when you were cheating you me. I just thought you have any feeling for me anymore. I just don't want to get hurt again…" I stopped. My lungs filled with fresh air. I stopped sobbing; everything was off my chest I could breathe again.

Edward grabbed both side of my face, "I…would never stop loving you, never. It is impossible to stop loving you. And I never would think…imagine…Dream of hurting you! Lauren is nothing but a hoe and slut, she is nothing to me. She never ever…ever touched my heart she wasn't even close…We were never together!" He said his eye were filled his so much desire, anger, lust, but there were still torn.

I grabbed him by the neck and pulled his into a hug, "I…I believe you, Edward"

Edward had to be happy because he grabbed me off the bath tub and spun me around the bathroom, "Thank you, Bella! Thank you…"

I smiled, my eyes filled with tears but these were tears of…joy.

**Author Note:** Okay, yeah ppl are saying they have ideas. CAN YOU GIVE THEM TO ME! My mind is like black, I can't think at all. Please give me ideas!

REVIEW! x3


End file.
